Little Things
by May Poynter
Summary: Eles se conheceram na despedida de solteiro dele... Agora como será para eles ficarem juntos?
1. Despedida de Solteiro

Eu disse a eles que eu não queria nada assim, nada de strippers, nada disso, mas Emmett não ouve ninguém, Tanya vai me matar quando ela souber o que ele aprontou, eu vou me casar em uma semana, por motivos muito mais racionais do que aqueles que fizeram

Eu disse a eles que eu não queria nada assim, nada de strippers, nada disso, mas Emmett não ouve ninguém, Tanya vai me matar quando ela souber o que ele aprontou, eu vou me casar em uma semana, por motivos muito mais racionais do que aqueles que fizeram a minha irmã mais nova, Alice, se casar com o meu melhor amigo desde época da faculdade, Jasper. Eu sei que eles estão tremendamente felizes e que a vida deles é altamente estável, meu amigo, graças a deus, tem um emprego bom o suficiente para manter os delírios consumistas da minha irmãzinha.

Meu relacionamento com Tanya sempre foi baseado na racionalidade, ela sabe o que eu preciso e eu sei o que ela precisa e pronto, nada daquele melodrama, nada de ciúme, e ate alguns meses atrás nada de correntes, cada um podia sair do relacionamento na hora que quisesse, e sem drama. Só que eu resolvi que 30 anos é mais do que hora de estar casado, sou um advogado de renome, acabei de me tornar sócio de uma das maiores firmas de advocacia de Nova York, precisava de uma esposa inteligente e pratica para cuidar dos assuntos da casa e ser anfitriã das festas que teria que dar a partir de agora.

- Ed! – Gritou Emmett, me tirando dos meus devaneios – Quer parar de ficar ai fazendo nada e vir pra cá aproveitar a SUA despedida de solteiro.

Eu dei um suspiro vencido e comecei a me dirigir a onde os outros estavam, agora tinha aparecido um bolo gigante bem na frente da cadeira que EU deveria estar sentado, ficar sentado na segurança de um bar nunca foi tão tentador, mas ninguém nunca ganha de Emmett, pelo menos não nos 30 anos em que eu conheço o meu irmão mais velho.

Emmett é muito alto e forte, e a única coisa que o assemelha ao resto da família são os olhos, verdes assim como os meus e os de Alice. Ele é expansivo, chamativo, um grande urso, também um solteiro inveterado, cada dia uma nova beldade passeia em seus braços, mas é um grande amigo, altamente leal. Eu sempre tive sorte com as pessoas que me cercam. Tenho pais incríveis, que sempre me apoiaram em tudo, mesmo não concordando , meu casamento é a prova disso, Carlisle e Esme nunca gostaram de Tanya. Meus irmãos são mais meus amigos que qualquer coisa. E Jasper, meu melhor amigo desde os 19 anos, fizemos YALE junto, depois direito em HARVARD juntos também, e ele acabou se casando com Alice, agora trabalhamos juntos, seremos vizinhos e somos melhores amigos. Nenhum deles concorda com o meu casamento, dizem que Tanya não me ama e nem eu a amo, mas eu sei disso, meu casamento nunca seria proveniente de tolices românticas, eu sei que deu certo para Carlisle e Esme e Alice e Jasper, mas nunca daria certo comigo, nunca gostei de confusões sentimentais, por isso é interessante para mim me casar com alguém que quer mais a minha posição e o meu dinheiro do que a mim como pessoal, tenho muito o que fazer para ter tempo de me preocupar com carência feminina.

Uma música mais sensual do que as que vinham tocando me tira dos meus pensamentos. Emmett e Jasper estão batendo palmas, então uma garota, de no máximo 23 anos, sai de dentro do bolo, ela é linda, longos cabelos castanhos cascateando em cachos amplos pelas costas dela, grandes olhos castanhos muito expressivos e profundos, ela não é muito magra e tem curvas em todos os lugares certos, sem um defeito a ser colocado, a roupa que ela usa não deixa muito para imaginação, um corpete muito apertado em preto e vermelho com o que deveria ser uma saia por baixo, que a cada movimento mostra a pequena tanga vermelha que ela usa. Para completar a fantasia ela usa um par de pequenos chifres no cabelo, um rabo na parte de trás da saia e um tridente que ela usa como complemento dos seus movimentos na dança, ela está à própria imagem do pecado.

Ela começa a descer do bolo, serpenteando as curvas luxuriosas na minha direção. Enquanto ela dança, eu viro varias doses de deus sabe o que Emmett escolheu beber hoje, algo que desce a garganta queimando, amanhã eu vou me arrepender das no mínimo quinze doses que eu já tomei. Ela sorri para mim como se soubesse o efeito que ela está tendo sobre o meu corpo, estou me sentindo como um adolescente guiado por hormônios, algo que eu não sinto desde que sai do colégio.

Ela dança com uma graça que poucas mulheres têm, algo completamente hipnotizante, tudo que passava pela minha cabeça agora era: poder tirar cada peça da mínima roupa que a morena usava e toca-la até fazê-la gritar meu nome... Deus, eu não posso pensar nessas coisas, eu me caso em uma semana. Nunca me senti tão atraído por uma mulher antes, sei que é apenas desejo, luxúria, mas é forte, tão forte que eu mal posso controlar os impulsos que tenho de agarrá-la e leva-la para a cama mais próxima. Para melhorar ainda mais a minha situação, sinto a minha mente começar a ficar nebulosa dos muitos drinks que eu já tomei.

Agora ela parou de dançar, ótimo, isso deveria significar que ela já está para ir embora, mas não, sou não sou sortudo o suficiente, meu querido irmão resolveu flertar com a garota, chamou-a para sentar conosco, ela acaba sentada entre Emmett e eu. A tentadora morena revela chamar-se Bella, bem apropriado para a figura da garota. Ela é espirituosa, muito engraçada, mas um humor quase sarcástico, com tiradas irônicas. A cada nova rodada de bebidas que chegava ela se soltava mais, comecei a me interessar pela conversa, tentando prender a atenção dela a mim, ela parece ceder a minha necessidade de atenção de bom grado, praticamente ignorando Emmett que, frustrado, resolve ir flertar com a garçonete.

Não passa muito tempo me vejo sozinho com Bella. Jasper, encolerado, voltou para casa, Emmett foi embora com a garçonete que parecia ser amiga de Bella, e meus outros amigos também foram embora, pois suas esposas, namoradas ou qualquer outra coisa, os esperavam. Antes que eu soubesse o que eu estava fazendo, encontrei-me abraçado à morena, beijando-a fervorosamente, tempo passa rapidamente, como um borrão, e de alguma forma chegamos ao meu quarto, as roupas sendo descartadas rapidamente, como se obedecendo a um comando silencioso das nossas mentes. Mãos exploram, enquanto as bocas se encontram frenéticas, a sensação da pele dela junto a minha, do corpo pressionado contra o meu, ver a mesma necessidade nubla a minha mente nos olhos dela, foi demais para a minha cabeça.

Logo estávamos na cama, eu sobre ela, entrei em seu corpo, quase não agüentado a sensação que quase me leva ao limite, depois dos alguns segundos que eu levo para me recuperar do choque, ela começa se remexer sob mim, como se pedindo para eu me mover, para possuí-la, corpo e alma. Pedido o qual eu correspondo prontamente, as sensações nunca foram tão fortes, prazer tão grande que quase esqueço meu próprio nome, quando o corpo dela começa a convulsionar ao meu redor é quase enlouquecedor, levando meu desejo a um nível até hoje desconhecido, continuo, com movimentos frenéticos, mergulhando cada vez mais fundo nela, apenas quando o segundo orgasmo a atinge, em ondas ainda mais fortes, que eu me junto a ela, num caleidoscópio de prazer, em um orgasmo mais forte do qualquer outro que já tive antes.

Depois que minha respiração volta ao normal, saio de cima dela e a trago para o meu peito, onde ela se aninha, contente, respiração encontrando um ritmo calmo rapidamente, soube logo que ela tinha caído do sono. Fico acordado por um tempo, pensando o quão confortável é ter aquela morena nos braços, e de como foi a melhor experiência minha vida ouvi-la gritar meu nome, enquanto eu a fazia experimentar tão grande prazer. Sono começa a me pegar, e logo eu estou dormindo um sono sem sonhos, como em muito tempo eu não tinha.

**NA: **Realmente espero que vocês tenham gostado... a continuação está sendo escrita, na verdade já estou escrevendo o capitulo 7, mas para eu continuar a postar preciso de uma resposta para saber se eu estou indo no caminho certo...  
Então... Reviews por favor...

Bjus


	2. Acordando

Acordei com a estranha sensação de que não deveria estar naquele lugar. Abri os olhos, não reconheci o quarto que estava, memórias da noite anterior voltam rapidamente a mim quando sinto braços fortes estreitarem a minha cintura, me puxando para ainda mais perto do corpo forte que está encaixado atrás de mim. Sorrio ao pensar em Edward, a pessoa que dividia a cama comigo agora. Alto, forte, cabelos cor de bronze, olhos incrivelmente verdes e profundos , que fizeram com que eu me perdesse neles, esquecendo de todos os meus princípios.

Eu realmente não faço esse tipo de coisa, na verdade eu só estava naquele bar porque Rosalie apostou comigo, eu tinha um mês para sair com alguém, ou eu teria que tomar o lugar dela dançando numa festa de despedida de solteiro. Rose gosta de fazer esse tipo de coisa, dançar em festas, na verdade qualquer coisa que deixe ela mostrar a personalidade sexy dela. Ela não tem vergonha de nada, tem confiança em quem ela é, de como ela é, como ela parece. Às vezes eu a invejo por isso.

Bom, mas isso não vem ao caso agora, o que vem é que eu estou acordando, pela primeira vez em seis meses, em uma cama que não é a minha, com um homem incrivelmente sexy, que realmente pareceu gostar de mim. Ele foi atencioso, carinhoso, um verdadeiro cavalheiro. Minha mente foi arrancada de seus devaneios sobre Edward quando ouvi um barulho vindo do lado de fora do quarto, deve ser a mesma coisa que me acordou. Ouço passos vindo em direção ao quarto, pego minha bolsa, que está jogada em um canto e coloco o vestido que estava dentro dela, fosse quem fosse não iria me pegar só de calcinha na cama de um homem que eu acabei de conhecer. Junto os pedaços de pano que Rose me fez vestir ontem à noite, chamando de roupa, guardo-os na bolsa, e me sento na poltrona no canto do quarto, pensando em como agir, o que fazer, ir embora? Esperar a pessoa chegar ao quarto? me esconder? Ainda estou tentando raciocinar quando a porta do quarto se abre, revelando uma mulher loira, de olhos azuis e muito bem vestida, ela olha o quarto rapidamente, seus olhos param na cama bagunçada em que Edward ainda ressona tranquilamente, alheio a cena de se passa, continua correndo o quarto com os olhos, que recaem sobre mim, quando me vê seus olhos faíscam de raiva, e ela abre a boca, mas palavras não saem, ela olha para mim mais um pouco, então a voz melodiosa dela faz ressoar um grito no quarto:

- EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN!!

Edward pula da cama, seus olhos levemente desfocados, ele olha para a mulher, enquanto isso seus olhos entram vagarosamente em foco, então eles correm até onde eu estou, seus olhos brilham em compreensão e uma culpa muito leve, como se ela estivesse ali por obrigação. A mulher volta a falar, sem gritar dessa vez:

- Edward, como você explica essa situação?

- Tanya, me desculpe, mas a situação é a que você vê, não há realmente o que explicar, cometi um erro, e estou pronto para assumir com as conseqüências dele.

ERRO! A palavra parece um soco em meu estomago. Então à noite comigo foi um erro, com esse comentário meu cérebro começa a funcionar numa velocidade inacreditável. Ontem estavam todos lá para a despedida de solteiro de alguém com o sobrenome Cullen, e agora essa mulher, Tanya, entra aqui parecendo um furação. Minha cabeça faz as ultimas conexões necessárias e conclue, Edward estava para se casar, com a loira deslumbrante que entrara no quarto agora a pouco, e eu fui a idiota que ele dormiu para se divertir na sua despedida de solteiro, a outra, uma relaçãozinha suja. A loira recomeça a falar:

- Ótimo, muito bom, esta pronto para assumir , então comece a cancelar o casamento, porque eu consigo viver sem amor, sem atenção, servindo apenas para procriação e para cuidar da casa, eu consigo ser trocada pelo trabalho e pelo golfe, mas outra mulher nunca, ainda mais uma que não tem a mesma classe que eu. Não me procure nunca mais Edward, qualquer coisa que existia entre nós acabou. Passar bem, você e essazinha ai que você escolheu.

- Tanya, pense bem no que você está fazendo, o escândalo que estará causando se cancelarmos o casamento uma semana antes, meus sócios, a reputação de nossas famílias, sua vida social, tudo isso está em jogo aqui.

- Pouco me importa Edward, eu posso ser tudo, mas eu nunca serei uma dessas Upper East Siders que ignoram patologicamente as muitas indiscrições de seus maridos para manter as aparências.

- Muito bem, se é assim que você quer, eu cancelarei tudo, você não terá nada com que se preocupar. Acho apenas que vai se arrepender dessa sua decisão, você sempre soube que os meus sentimentos por você eram apenas de respeito Tanya, nunca estive apaixonado por você, assim como você nunca esteve apaixonada por mim. Você simplesmente gosta da idéia de quem eu sou, da minha família, posição e dinheiro. Nosso casamento seria puramente de conveniência, e ambos estávamos plenamente satisfeitos com isso.

- Realmente Edward você está, como sempre. Certo, mas essa atitude sua de dormir com outra mulher mostra que você está longe de me respeitar. Você gosta apenas da idéia de quem eu sou, para usar as suas palavras, bem educada, de berço, sem a tendência aos escândalos que a nossa sociedade tanto gosta. Para mim é melhor acabar logo com essa farsa. Adeus Edward.

E a loira sai do quarto, sem portas batidas, sem lagrimas, gritos ou qualquer outra demonstração de sentimento, reação parecida com a do homem a minha frente, que parecia aborrecido, mas não chateado, como se alguém tivesse passado um encargo tedioso a ele, mas nada que demonstrasse que ele sente algo por ter acabado com a mulher com quem ele deveria estar se casando em uma semana.

É demais para minha cabeça, olho pela janela do quarto, vista panorâmica para o Central Park, família rica provavelmente, e pelo que me lembro das conversas de ontem à noite ele é sócio de uma das firmas de advocacia mais conceituadas de Manhathan, o tipo de homem que eu normalmente mantenho distancia. Novamente sou arrancada de meus devaneios, agora pela voz profunda e aveludada de Edward:

- Bella, eu sinto muito por você ter tido que presenciar essa cena, não sei o que deu em Tanya. Disse Edward calmamente enquanto saia do banheiro.

- Como assim, não sabe o que deu em Tanya??

- Não sei o motivo do ataque dela, e da forma com que ela se referiu a você, sei que não é uma qualquer. Ela nunca foi de ataques de ciúmes.

- Ah... Você realmente não sabe. Ela te pega na cama com outra mulher, uma semana antes do casamento de vocês e você diz que não sabe por que ela atacou você. É inacreditável, parece que não tem um pingo de sensibilidade no corpo inteiro. Não acredito que concordei em dormir com você.

- Você não tem direito algum de me atacar entendeu. Agora por favor saia do meu apartamento, já tenho muito a fazer graças a minha ex-noiva para ainda ter que ouvir dançarinas de bar reclamando sobre a minha falta de sentimentalidade.

- Com prazer. Respondi, enquanto saio do quarto, achando meu caminho pelo apartamento e saindo deste. Rose está tão morta, eu disse a ela que não sairia boa coisa eu dançando em uma despedida de solteiro, tudo bem que eu achava que era porque eu iria acabar caindo enquanto dançava, já que a minha coordenação motora nunca foi das melhores. Nunca imaginei que seria o pivô de uma separação, mesmo sendo uma que estava fadada a acontecer mais cedo ou mais tarde.

Ainda sim, eu ia matar Rosalie por me fazer passar por essa situação. Vou à viagem do metrô toda imaginando as formas mais dolorosas e requintadas de matá-la. Entro no apartamento, que eu divido com Rosalie, graças a deus está vazio, tomo um longo banho, quase pego no sono na banheira, sem que eu notasse começo a chorar, coloco para fora todo o ressentimento e raiva que sinto de mim mesma por ter dormido com um homem comprometido, depois vejo que nada do que aconteceu hoje ou ontem foi minha culpa, a culpa é dele, que sabia que era comprometido e resolveu trair da mesma forma, com essa conclusão sinto-me aliviada, saio do banho, coloco meu blusão de dormir preferido, faço panquecas com gotas de chocolate para o café e como todas com calda de chocolate por cima e vou dormir. Tão cansada que eu estou só acordo quando Rosalie chega em casa quase às cinco da tarde. Ela vem logo para o meu quarto, querendo saber como foi a minha noite, ao entrar ela nota as manchas de lagrimas remanescentes no meu rosto.

- Bella, o que houve?

- Nada Rose, mas eu nunca mais aposto nada com você.

- Isabella Swan, eu te conheço a mais de dez anos, você esta longe de estar bem, o que houve? Eu vi você no maior clima com aquele gato ruivo.

- A noite foi ótima, conversamos muito, acabamos na cama dele, ele fazendo com que eu me sentisse como nenhum homem conseguiu antes...

- Nossa, alguém conseguiu quebrar o celibato de Isabella Marie Swan, esse cara deveria ganhar um premio...

- Calma Rose, ainda tem hoje de manha, fomos acordados pela noiva dele, fui o pivô de uma separação, se bem que aquele casamento nunca iria durar...

- Como assim?

- Era um casamento de conveniência, eles não se amavam, de qualquer forma, me senti muito culpada. Mudando de assunto, como foi a SUA noite?

- Foi maravilhosa, Emmett é o máximo, ele disse que ia ligar depois, acho que ele é irmão do seu ruivo, mas pelo que você falou eles parecem ser bem diferentes...

- Bom para você...

- É... Que tal um cinema, tenho certeza que tem algo bom passando hoje!!

- Certo.

Trocamos de roupa e vamos para o cinema que tem aqui perto, está passando uma comedia romântica ótima, muito divertida, voltamos para casa depois do jantar e tudo que eu quero é dormir.

**NA: **De presente dois capitulos de vez, ate porque eu precisava aprender como postar fics com mais de um capitulo... mas a condição continua, o terceiro só será postado se eu achar que tenho criticas o suficiente para continuar a escrever... estou no final do meu terceiro ano e começo a fazer minhas provas de vestibular em 15 dias, eu preciso de um pouquinho de encorajamento para largar meus estudos e escrever...  
Reviews por favor... obrigada por lerem...

Bjus


	3. Conseqüências

Cancelar o casamento foi uma das coisas mais incomodas que eu já tive que fazer. Como explicar para todos que o casal que eles consideravam perfeitos decidiu, uma semana antes do casamento, cancelar tudo e deixar de se ver. Todos os meus colegas de trabalho ficaram chocados, todos disseram que achavam que eu e Tanya teríamos um desses casamentos que duraria até a morte. O que eu podia dizer, eu achava a mesma coisa, não pelos mesmos motivos, mas no final das contas é a mesma coisa.

Já a reação da minha família, para mim mais do que esperada, foi contraria a de todos os meus colegas, minha mãe só faltou vibrar quando eu falei que precisava que ela cancelasse o casamento. Alice ficou louca para saber tudo sobre a garota que foi o pivô do rompimento, Emmett passou a ficha completa antes mesmo que eu pudesse abrir a boca. Mas além das adversidades do cancelamento e dos muitos depósitos que eu não consegui de volta, minha vida continuou no seu ritmo normal, continuei trabalhando normalmente, o que para mim nunca foi dificuldade.

No dia que seria o do casamento eu me mudei para a casa que eu havia comprado para morar com Tanya, não via razão alguma para não fazê-lo, a casa é muito bonita, três andares, no primeiro tem as salas de estar e jantar, assim como uma sala de TV e uma sala de música onde está o meu piano de cauda, que comprei assim que saí da casa dos meus pais, também a ampla cozinha e um pequeno lavabo. No segundo andar ficam quatro suítes, os quartos que deveriam ser de hospedes e dos filhos que virei a ter, assim como dois pequenos escritórios, um para mim e outro para a que venha a ser a senhora dessa casa. Já no ultimo piso fica o quarto principal e seu banheiro, bem com dois closets com bastante espaço interno, segundo Alice toda mulher precisa de um desses, o quarto é todo decorado em tons de dourado, com uma enorme cama king size no meio e um sofá de couro encostado na parede onde se encontra a minha coleção de CD's, que toma toda uma parede junto com o aparelho de som que é conectado a caixas de som embutidas no teto da casa inteira. A casa havia sido decorada, com muito bom gosto, por minha mãe e irmã, ambas renomadas decoradoras do estado de Nova York, mas ainda simples o suficiente para que eu me sentisse em casa nela.

Há quase duas semanas que eu não ouço noticia alguma sobre Tanya, aparentemente ela foi para Europa com sua irmã, Kate, para se recuperar do "trauma" da traição, mas nada que me interessasse muito, na verdade estou muito bem sem ela, talvez até melhor que eu estaria se estivesse com ela. Sem ninguém para controlar minha vida e meus horários produzo muito melhor, ainda mais agora que eu estou à frente de dois grandes casos, não posso me dar ao luxo de me distrair com nada.

Mas mesmo com todo esse movimento na minha vida, nos poucos momentos de relaxamento que eu venho tendo tenho me pegando pensando em Bella, a morena dançarina do bar, na noite que passamos juntos, que foi sem sombras de duvida a melhor noite da minha vida. A forma com que o corpo dela respondia ao meu, como se eles se completassem, se encaixassem. Também me lembro muito do brilho de desapontamento nos olhos dela na manha seguinte, quando ela descobriu que eu era noivo e depois que eu pouco me importava com o rompimento. As horas passadas com ela estão com se estivessem impressas no meu crânio, como se fossem tatuagens, só a lembrança dela já faz o meu corpo responder da mesma forma que respondia quando eu era só um adolescente guiado por hormônios parado na frente de uma mulher bonita. Não sei por que, mas a idéia de que eu nunca mais voltarei a vê-la vem me inquietando, cada dia mais, como se subconscientemente eu gostaria de vê-la novamente, acordar ao lado dela, sentindo o cheiro de morangos que as longas madeixas castanhas dela exalam. Como se eu sentisse necessidade de me perder novamente naqueles lindos e profundos olhos castanhos, mas eu tenho certeza que ela nunca vai querer me ver novamente, a não ser que haja um motivo muito grave para que ela faça tal coisa, motivo que eu não vejo com existir, não há mais nada a ligando a mim.

De qualquer forma, não tenho tempo para distrações no momento e Bella é sem duvidas uma grande distração. Uma batida na porta me tira de meus devaneios, os cabelos negros da minha irmã aparecem à porta ao mesmo tempo em que ela pergunta:

- Posso entrar?

- Claro que pode querida, você sabe que a sua companhia é sempre bem vinda irmãzinha.

- Muito obrigada, mas bem que você poderia parar com o irmãzinha, tenho 27 anos, sou casada, não sou mais criança Edward.

- Pode não ser, mas para mim você vai ser sempre a minha irmãzinha, fazer o que? Síndrome do irmão mais velho talvez.

- Certo, certo. As vezes você parece tanto com o papai que assusta sabia Eddie?

- E você com a mamãe Ali.

- Vou aceitar isso como um elogio!

- E é, um dos melhores pode-se dizer, você sabe que eu acho a mamãe uma mulher incrível, sendo capaz de trabalhar e ser um mãe maravilhosa ao mesmo tempo.

- Realmente, tivemos muita sorte com os nosso pais Ed.

- Sim, mas não foi para discutir sobre papai e mamãe que você veio aqui em casa, foi?

- Não, quer dizer em parte foi Ed. É para te lembrar que sábado é a festa de 35 anos de casados deles dois, e como eu sei que quando você está envolvido nesses grandes casos você esquece do resto do mundo, achei que você iria gostar que eu te lembrasse, sei que você não se perdoaria se faltasse à festa deles dois...

- Obrigado Ali, você é realmente a melhor irmãzinha do mundo.

- ... Também para te avisar que eu já encomendei um presente para você dar aos dois, sei que gosta de dar presentes bem pensados e que está sem tempo para fazer tal coisa agora.

- Novamente obrigado Ali, não sei o que seria da minha vida sem você.

- Realmente, eu também não sei, mas você precisa encontrar alguém para tomar conta dessas funções, eu tenho o meu próprio marido para tomar conta.

- Eu sei Ali, também sei que você toma conta do Jaz muito bem.

- É, eu sei. Agora deixa eu ir, tenho que terminar o jantar ainda, prometi a Jasper que iria fazer algo diferente hoje.

- Boa noite mana.

- Boa noite querido.

Ouço a porta se fechar atrás de Alice, provando que ela já foi embora. Então volto ao trabalho, me concentrando no que realmente é importante na minha vida.

**NA:** Não se acostumem, os updates não vão ser tão regulares, que bom que gostaram da história... Nesse cap vocês viram um pouco do Edward que eu estou idealizando para história, o pessoa que ele foi com Alice é quem ele realmente é... Reviewsss Please...

XOXO


	4. Como assim?

Corro para o banheiro pela segunda vez nessa manhã, até o cheiro da comida estava fazendo com que meu estômago se contorça, se negando a manter qualquer coisa nele. Rose coloca a cabeça para dentro do banheiro, me olha preocupada, pega um pano e passa na minha testa, sentando-se ao meu lado e fala:

- Bella, você está bem?

- Não sei Rose, deve ser só uma virose qualquer, logo estarei bem, só preciso descansar um pouco, e ligar para a editora falando que não poderei fazer nada essa semana.

- Pode deixar que eu ligo, você precisa descansar...

- Obrigada.

Rose me ajuda a ir para a cama, liga para a editora, depois de desligar ela vai até o banheiro, olha o armário, olha para o meu quarto, um sorriso estranho aparece nos lábios dela quando ela olha para o calendário, então me pergunta:

- Bella querida, quando foi a sua ultima menstruação?

- Não sei Rose, por quê?

- Confira por favor.

- Certo, só um minuto – abro a minha gaveta e pego minha agenda, começo a voltar os dias, procurando a data da minha ultima menstruação, meus olhos se arregalam quando vêem a data, então respondo – Quase dois meses Rose.

- O meu deus Bella, será?

- Não sei, pelas minhas contas, aparentemente, eu estava no meu período fértil naquela noite com Edward.

- Ai meu deus amiga, você precisa ter certeza disso, vamos até a farmácia.

- Não sei Rose, vá você, não sei se consigo levantar da cama agora.

- Certo, volto em um minuto.

Todos os alarmes da minha cabeça começaram a soar, o que eu iria fazer, sou totalmente contra o aborto, mas também me acho muito nova pra ter filhos, ta certo que eu já tenho 24 anos de idade, tenho um bom emprego, mas acho que uma criança não deveria crescer sem um pai, para mim já foi ruim o suficiente Charlie morando em Forks, e Renee em Phoenix, quase não ver meu pai, ter que cuidar da minha mãe que insistia em se comportar como uma criança. Lembro-me até hoje da briga que tive com ambos quando decidi me mudar para Nova York com Rose depois da faculdade, não falo com eles desde então, não preciso de pessoas que não apóiam as minha decisões na minha vida. Eu estou nessa linha de raciocínio quando Rosalie entra no apartamento, trazendo consigo um saco de papel, que revela ter três tipos diferentes de testes de gravidez.

Faço os três, e cinco minutos depois todos apitam, avisando que os resultados estão prontos. Todos dão positivo, com essa surpresa começo a sentir o mundo rodar aos meus pés, e tudo que eu ouço antes de tudo ficar preto foi Rose gritar o meu nome.

Acordo, não sei quanto tempo mais tarde, em um hospital, com Rosalie sentada na cadeira ao meu lado parecendo preocupada, então falo:

- O que aconteceu?

- Não tenho certeza Bella, você olhou os resultados, pareceu hesitar então você caiu, fiquei muito preocupada, achei melhor chamar ajuda, disseram que provavelmente foi relacionado a estresse. A sim, eles também confirmaram que você está grávida. Bella, o que você vai fazer agora amiga?

- Eu realmente não sei Rose, a primeira coisa que eu tenho que fazer é cuidar da minha saúde, sabe que eu nunca abortaria.

- É, eu sei Bella, mas você sabe muito bem sobre o que eu estou falando, ele merece saber...

- Não tenha tanta certeza disso, o homem é um insensível.

- Não foi bem o que Emmett disse, ele me contou que o irmão é normalmente um perfeito cavalheiro, e que é muito amoroso com a família, mas que quando ele estava na faculdade ele foi discaradamente usado por uma garota, desde então ele não deixa nenhuma mulher realmente entrar na vida dele, algo muito parecido com o que aconteceu entre você e Mike...

- Nem me lembre dele, é pode ser que ele tenha muitas razões para ser como é, mas eu não tenho a mínima idéia de como ele vai reagir, o que eu sei é que ele quer um bibelô para cuidar da casa dele, e você sabe que eu NUNCA serei assim.

- É amiga, mas ainda assim, esse pequenininho ai é um Cullen, e a gente sabe muito bem disso.

- Ai amiga, é tão assustador, eu não consigo nem cuidar de mim direito, imagina de um bebezinho que vai depender de mim para tudo, e se ele ou ela acabar tão problemático quanto eu?

- Bella, isso nunca vai acontecer, você vai ser uma mãe maravilhosa, você cresceu aprendendo a ser mãe, você sempre cuidou da sua mãe, agora você cuida tão bem de mim. Você vai ser a melhor mãe do mundo.

- Obrigada Rose, agora vá procurar saber quando eu posso sair daqui, você sabe o quanto eu odeio hospitais.

- Certo, Certo.

Rose sai do quarto, me deixando sozinha com a minha descoberta, passo a mão pela minha barriga, ai não dá para notar, mas eu posso sentir meu bebê, ele está crescendo dentro de mim há mais de um mês sem que eu tenha notado. Peço desculpas a ele silenciosamente, por ter sido tão negligente, então uma coisa me assusta, noto que mesmo tendo descoberto há apenas algumas horas sobre a criança que eu carrego, eu já a amo mais que tudo, é o meu filho, um pedacinho de mim que está crescendo, é uma idéia um tanto surreal, mas é a verdade, eu vou ser mãe, em oito meses eu vou ter uma outra pessoa para me preocupar além de mim, uma pessoinha que vai depender completamente de mim, para tudo. Nesse momento Rosalie volta ao quarto seguida por um médico:

- Boa tarde Srta. Swan, sou Dr. Carlisle Cullen – um alarme soa alto na minha cabeça, quantos Cullens será que existem em Nova York? – Seus exames estão ótimos e ainda é muito cedo na sua gravidez para um ultra-som, mas eu indico que comece logo com o acompanhamento pré-natal, se quiser posso indicar alguns bons obstetras, e que você evite ao máximo situações de estresse, sua pressão parece tender a baixar quando está exposta a elas, e não é bom nem para a sua saúde nem para a do feto, fora isso você está ótima, tem tudo para ter uma gravidez bem tranqüila, e por isso você poderá voltar para casa ainda hoje, vou deixa-la aos cuidados de Rose, boa tarde.

Apenas aceno com a cabeça para ele, enquanto olho inquisidoramente para Rosalie, que sorri para o médico que sai, então passa a olhar para mim.

- Pode perguntar Bella, eu sei que você está se roendo de vontade de saber...

- Quem é ele? De onde você o conhece?

- Ele é o pai de Emmett e eu fui apresentada a ele no final de semana, segundo Emmett conhecer os pais dele faria com que nosso relacionamento fosse mais oficial, pra valer, cê sabe né? Os pais dele me contaram que eu fui a primeira garota que foi apresentada e eles desde os tempos de faculdade de Emmett e que se ele está me apresentando é porque ele leva o nosso relacionamento muito a serio.

- Que bom para você amiga, mas bem que você podia ter me avisado que o avô do meu pivetinho tava vindo né?! Quase tive outra sincope quando ouvi o sobrenome dele, tentando me convencer que existem muitos Cullens em Nova York...

- Desculpa amiga, esqueci de pensar nessa parte, agora vamos, seus papeis já estão todos prontos, Emmett tá vindo buscar a gente, por falar nisso, foi ele quem trouxe a gente, e como eu estava muito nervosa eu acabei deixando escapar para ele que você está grávida do irmão dele...

- Rosalie Lilly Hale, como ousa fazer isso comigo...

- Não foi intencional e você sabe disso, eu tendo a falar coisas indevidas quando eu estou nervosa...

Suspiro resignada e digo:

- Certo, só pelo amor de deus nunca mais me apronte uma dessas...

Emmett entra no quarto nesse momento.

- Onde está o novo membro do clã Cullen...

- Emmett, você quer fazer o favor de falar baixo, seu pai não sabe que Bella está grávida de Edward...

- Desculpa, pronta para ir para casa Bells?

- Mais do que pronta, eu odeio hospitais Em...

Emmett vinha freqüentando o nosso apartamento quase toda noite, mesmo que fosse só por alguns minutos esperando Rose ficar pronta para eles poderem sair, eu aprendi a gostar muito dele, divertido, carinhoso, atencioso, ele estava se tornando quase que um irmão mais velho para mim...

- Certo, então vamos, querido, traga o carro para a porta enquanto eu termino tudo com Bella por aqui.

- As suas ordens Ladies.

Então ele sai do quarto.

- Você sabe o que isso significa agora não é?

- Que você vai ter que contar logo para Edward, Em não vai conseguir segurar a língua dele por muito tempo, ele está animado demais com a idéia de ser tio para conseguir tal proeza.

- Certo, só me leva para casa, amanhã eu dou um jeito de consertar a bagunça que eu fiz...

Vamos para casa, Emmett não deixa que eu faça nenhum tipo de força, praticamente me carregando para eu não andar, chegando em casa tomo um ducha rápida e vou para cama, tenho muito o que fazer amanhã, e tenho que estar bem descansada que quiser terminar o dia sem nenhuma repetição do piripaque de hoje. Antes de cair no sono um pensamento passa repetidamente pela minha cabeça, amanhã eu vou reencontrar Edward Cullen, amanhã eu vou ter que contar a ele que ele vai ser pai... Meu deus como eu vou fazer isso?

**NA:** huihiuhiuhuihuihiu... por essa vocês não esperavam... espero que vocês tenham se divertido tanto lendo esse capitulo quanto eu me diverti escrevendo ele...

Não sei quando proximos updates virão então não se acostumem, tenho trilhoes de coisas para fazer nesses proximos dias então... pode ser que saia alguma coisa porque minha escola já acabou as provas, mas isso significa que eu estarei me concentrando no vestibular...

Bjuss


	5. Verdades

São perto das nove horas da manhã e eu acabei de chegar ao escritório de Edward, ainda não sei como falar a ele, não posso simplesmente chegar e falar "oi, eu estou grávida, e a propósito o filho é seu." Ai meu deus, ele não vai acreditar, ele vai achar que eu só estou dizendo que o filho é dele porque ele é rico, oh céus... A sim, vale lembrar que Emmett veio comigo para me dar apoio moral, segundo ele eu preciso de toda ajuda possível para lidar com Edward. Rose me produziu toda, estou com uma calça jeans que moldas as minhas pernas maravilhosamente, uma blusa branca de abotoar e um suéter cinza por cima, meu cabelo está solto caindo em ondas ordenadas e uma maquiagem bem natural, pareço uma dessas executivas em dia de folga.

Mas nada disso fez bem algum aos meus nervos, continuo tão insegura quanto eu estava no momento que eu descobri que estava grávida, o pior é que Emmett ficou falando o caminho inteiro de como os pais deles vão ficar animados de serem avós, ele disse que eles dizem que 55 anos já é tarde para curtir os netos. Espero realmente que alguém fique feliz por essa gravidez, pelo que Rose e Emmett falaram os patriarcas da família Cullen são uns amores, só espero que eles gostem de mim.

Agora Emmett está falando com a secretaria de Edward, um dialogo muito interessante vale ressaltar:

- Fala para o Ed que eu tô aqui com uma visita para ele.

- Sr. Cullen, o Sr. Edward falou que não iria receber ninguém sem horário marcado hoje.

- Ora, como se eu precisasse marcar horário para ver meu irmãozinho. Mande Edward deixar a gente entrar agora mesmo.

- Mas...

- Sem mas, ligue para ele ou eu invado a sala dele.

- Certo Sr. Cullen, vou ligar... Sr. Cullen o Sr. Emmett Cullen está aqui junto com a Srta. Isabella Swan para vê-lo Sr. Edward... Sim, certamente – Ela desliga o telefone e olha para nós – Sr. Edward mandou vocês entrarem.

- Muito obrigado Linda, e desculpe-me pelo inconveniente.

- Sem problemas Sr. Emmett, eu sempre me esqueço de como ele é com a família.

- Oh, eu sei, Edward sabe muito bem como convencer as pessoas que ele não tem coração, mas eu o conheço desde que ele nasceu, então ele não me engana.

- Eu sei. Deixa-me mostrar o caminho a vocês.

- Não precisa Linda, sei muito bem o caminho. Vamos Bella, você tem um leão para enfrentar agora.

Sorri para Emmett e comecei a segui-lo por um corredor com muitas portas e muito bem decorado, assim como a recepção, carpete azul escuro, painéis de madeira escura nas paredes, detalhes em um dourado muito rico, tudo decorado para demonstrar luxo e posses, bastante apropriado para uma empresa de advocacia desse porte. Emmett bate a porta e coloca a cabeça para dentro, ainda assim posso ouvir o dialogo que ocorre lá dentro:

- Ora, ora Eddie, não sai mais da toca não, é?

- Olá Em, como está?

- Muito bem obrigado, e você irmãozinho?

- Um pouco confuso – Emmett claramente muda de expressão e Edward ri um pouco continuando – Pensei que mamãe e papai tinha me dito que a sua namorada se chamava Rosalie...

- E se chama, agora você vai nos deixar entrar ou não?

- Oh claro, onde está a minha educação?

- Não sei, mas que a mamãe te deu, deu! Duplos sentidos a parte...

- Ew Em... Você não precisa falar assim na minha frente, precisa? – Pronuncie-me pela primeira vez desde que entramos nos escritórios. Ao mesmo tempo que Emmett entrava completamente na sala, deixando-me entrar no campo de visão de Edward, quando ele me viu vi passar pelo rosto dele incontáveis emoções: Descrença, susto, surpresa, e muitas outras nessa mesma linha, quando ele conseguiu controlar suas emoções ele falou:

- A que devo o prazer da visita Bella? O desprezo em sua voz é evidente, não que fosse um choque para mim que ele se sentisse assim, mas machuca bastante ouvir alguém falar desse jeito com você.

- Tenho um assunto sério para tratar com você...

- Ora, o que você poderia ter para tratar comigo, pensei que nunca mais queria me ver...

- Eddie, se comporte como o bom menino que mamãe te ensinou a ser. Falou Emmett parecendo levemente divertido com toda a situação.

- Emmett, não venha me dizer o que fazer, sou grande o suficiente para saber como me portar. Respondeu Edward, um tanto ríspido.

- Não tenho tanta certeza disso Ed, você não esta exatamente se portando bem no atual momento – Retrucou Emmett, não mais divertido.

- Porque você é um ótimo exemplo de comportamento, trocando de mulher como troca de roupa e agora andando com a melhor amiga da namorada. Falou Edward parecendo enfurecido.

- Não fale sobre o que você não sabe Edward – Falei, minha voz calma, muito diferente do que eu estava sentindo no momento – você não tem a menor idéia do porque que eu estou aqui ou porque Emmett está me acompanhado.

Sinto o chão rodar um pouco aos meus pés e me encosto em Emmett procurando apoio, ele olha para mim preocupado e pergunta baixinho para que Edward, que ainda está sentado a sua mesa do outro lado da sala, não ouça:

- Você está se sentindo bem Bella?

- Estou sim Em, foi só uma tontura, acho que ele me tirou do serio mais do que eu imaginava...

- Acredite, ele é capaz de ser bem pior que isso...

- Oh, eu sei Em, só não esperava que ele fosse tão grosseiro, da ultima vez ele permaneceu um perfeito cavalheiro, mesmo estando visivelmente alterado...

- Bom Edward tem um humor um tanto flutuante, como se ele fosse distraído facilmente, é assim desde criança.

- Bom saber...

- Que segredinhos que vocês dois tanto trocam ai posso saber – perguntou Edward parecendo realmente irritado – Que eu saiba você tinha um assunto importante para tratar comigo, e não na minha presença.

- Verdade, só preciso de um minuto para que eu volte ao normal, seria capaz de esperar tanto? Perguntei um tanto ácida.

- Claro, sente-se por favor. Disse Edward voltando ao seu comportamento cavalheiresco usual, enquanto indicava a mim a cadeira em frente à mesa dele.

Emmett me guiou ate o assento indicado se assegurando que eu estou bem antes de tomar o lugar ao lado do meu em frente à mesa de Edward. Respirei por mais alguns longos segundos com os olhos fechados, ciente de que todos na sala tinham os olhos em mim, preocupados por diferentes razões. Achei, então, que a melhor forma era acabar logo com isso, quanto mais rápido eu soubesse a reação dele menos tempo em angustia eu passaria, e o Dr. Cullen me disse para evitar qualquer tipo de emoções fortes, e o que eu estou sentindo agora é realmente muito forte.

- Edward não existe um jeito fácil de te contar o que eu estou para te contar, só quero que você entenda que eu sou a ultima pessoa que gostaria que isso estivesse acontecendo está certo, ter uma ligação com você é a ultima coisa que queria na minha vida.

- Certo, você me intrigou o suficiente, como você poderia ter qualquer tipo de ligação a mim? Além do obvio fato de que você se dá extremamente bem com meu irmão e que é a melhor amiga da namorada dele.

- Acredito que se lembre das circunstancias em que nos conhecemos...

- Certamente, você foi bastante inesquecível Bella...

- Vou aceitar isso como um elogio, e não um insulto como foi intendido...

- De forma alguma, acho que é ótimo que uma mulher seja boa na cama...

- Você e todos os homens do mundo querido...

- Sim, você ainda disse que tinha algo importante a comunicar...

- É claro, o comunicado é simples o bastante Edward, daqui a oito meses, estimativa do seu pai, você será pai.

- Como?

- Eu estou grávida, e como você foi o único homem com que eu tive relações nos últimos sete meses, é fácil deduzir que o pai seja você...

- Impossível, eu nunca seria tão irresponsável...

- Mas foi, você não usou camisinha e eu não uso a pílula, sou alérgica...

- Oh...

Com esse único som Edward entrou em um silêncio profundo, como se estivesse calculando o seu próximo passo, olhei para Emmett assustada e ele me deu um sorriso tranqüilizador me puxando para mais perto para me dar um abraço, como se quisesse dizer que tudo vai ficar bem afinal de contas... Suspirei enquanto esperava pela resposta de Edward a tudo que eu tinha dito, ele ainda estava imerso em seus pensamentos.

**NA: **Tam tam tam tam... como será que ele vai reagir?? Descubram no proximo capitulo... huihuihiuhiuhiu

Bom saber que tem gente gostando do que eu estou escrevendo, eu sou muito insegura para com a minha escrita, é uma coisa muito pessoal, voce se entrega de corpo e alma para o que voce esta escrevendo, é complexo e quando há rejeição dói...

Mari Cullen, voce foi a unica que previu a minha jogada, esperto de sua parte...

Obrigada a todas as respostas... Continuem me dando as suas opiniões, eu estou adorando ler elas...

Bjsu


	6. Reações Inesperadas

A primeira coisa que passou pela minha cabeça foi: Ela está mentindo, como ela poderia não estar? Como uma mulher poderia ser alérgica a hormônio feminino? Mas então noto a forma com que Emmett a apóia, sei que meu irmão não a apoiaria se existisse a mínima possibilidade dela estar mentindo.

Então uma onda de compreensão bateu, eu vou ser pai, em oito meses eu vou ser pai, então me sinto agradecido, ela poderia ter sumido, nunca ter me contado que está grávida, nunca ter me contado que o filho é meu, se ela quisesse eu nunca teria o conhecimento de que eu vou ser pai, de que eu vou realizar o sonho que eu tive a minha vida inteira, de formar uma família como a dos meus pais, tão completa como a deles, me sentir tão realizado com os meus filhos como eles são comigo, Em e Ali.

Passo mais um tempo raciocinando e chego à conclusão de que só há uma solução para a confusão que eu e Bella nos metemos, vou me casar com ela, não que a idéia soe ruim aos meus ouvidos, a possibilidade de passar incontáveis noites ao lado dela é mais do que agradável, mas não acho que essa idéia vá agradar muito Bella, que parece ter desenvolvido uma grande aversão por mim graças à descoberta de que eu estava noivo de Tanya quando dormimos juntos.

Só então noto que estou sem falar a quase dez minutos, e que Bella está olhando para mim, ansiosa, esperando uma reação minha há noticia que ela acabou de dar.

- Isso é um tanto inesperado. Falo calmamente.

- Eu sei, quando descobri ontem desmaiei, indo parar no hospital. Bella me respondeu, com um inicio de sorriso aparecendo em seus lábios.

- Hospital? Está tudo bem? Algo serio? Pergunto aflito.

- Não, só uma queda de pressão, o medico disse que está tudo bem, Emmett foi bem rápido em me levar para o hospital, parece... Acho que Rose o assustou o suficiente no telefone.

- Foi sim, Rose falava tão rápido que eu só conseguia pegar palavras desconexas como: Bella, grávida, Edward e desmaio. Acho que nunca dirigi tão rápido na minha vida... Falou Emmett, parecendo um pouco assustado ainda ao se lembrar dos eventos do dia anterior.

- E quem foi o médico que te atendeu Bella?

- Seu pai na verdade, acho que podemos confiar no julgamento dele de que está tudo bem, certo?

- Claro que sim Bella, ele é um dos melhores médicos que eu conheço. Agora temos que tratar dos detalhes para o futuro. Falo, sorrindo para Bella, para que ela entenda que estou satisfeito com as informações.

- Certamente, entendo que vá querer ter um papel ativo no vida da criança, e que vai querer que ela tenha seu nome.

- Acho que já deixei isso bastante obvio, mas há aqueles preparativos mais urgentes, não quero que meu filho seja um bastardo, imagino que um casamento discreto e o mais rápido possível seja adequado...

- Como?? Bella pergunta, parecendo profundamente confusa.

- Meu filho não será bastardo, e para isso eu tenho que me casar com a mãe dele antes que ele tenha nascido, não haverá nenhum Cullenzinho bastardo andando por ai Bella, então não faça com que as coisas tenham que ser feitas pelo caminho mais difícil.

- Mas eu não quero me casar Edward, sou muito nova, minha vida ainda está se estruturando, e eu não quero parar de trabalhar, amo o que faço, não quero virar escrava da vida de ninguém.

- Eu nunca te pediria tal coisa...

- Mas era o que você estava pedindo a Tanya...

- Era o que Tanya tinha a me oferecer, fui criado numa família de mulheres fortes, sei reconhecer uma quando estou diante dela, também sei que ela fará o que quer, quase não levando em consideração os obstáculos, e desde a primeira vez que a vi Bella, que eu sei que você é uma mulher forte.

- Obrigada Edward, esse foi sem duvida o melhor elogio que já ouvi.

- Pois você merece muitos outros, sua forma de agir me lembra muito a da minha mãe e da minha irmã, e elas são as duas mulheres mais incríveis que eu já conheci.

- Obrigada, mas ainda sim, eu não sei, não consigo me imaginar casada, preciso de um tempo, para pensar sabe, medir tudo, ver todos os ângulos e possibilidades, eu te ligo no mais tardar amanhã, certo?

- Certo, estarei esperando.

Bella se levanta e se dirige a porta, então fala:

- Adeus Edward.

- Adeus Bella – Nesse momento Emmett faz menção de seguir Bella, então eu falo – Em, se você e Bella não se importarem eu gostaria que você ficasse, um motorista da empresa pode levá-la ate em casa.

- Claro que não Ed, Bella você se importa? Emmett pergunta a Bella, e ela faz que não com a cabeça, eu rapidamente arranjo um carro para ela, então ela parte, deixando eu e Emmett para trás na minha sala.

- Eu vou ser pai. Falo depois de alguns minutos de silencio.

- Eu sei, bizarro não?

- Eu descreveria mais como surreal, é um sonho se tornando realidade, sempre quis um filho, e agora finalmente vou tê-lo, apesar de não ser na mais propicia das circunstâncias acho que eu não poderia estar mais feliz.

- Você quer circunstancia melhor Eddie, Bella é linda, inteligente, engraçada e extremamente carinhosa...

- Não é minha esposa e meu irmão a conhece melhor que eu...

- Vendo por esse lado, você pode ter um pouco de razão...

- O que você acha que mamãe e papai vão pensar?

- Acho que eles vão explodir de tanta alegria, há quanto tempo eles perturbam Alice querendo um neto, dizendo que não estão ficando mais novos...

- Verdade... E como você acha que Ali vai reagir?

- Alem de querer comprar o enxoval inteiro do bebê e decorar o quarto dele?

- Sim...

- Ela vai adorar, assim como eu sei que ela vai adorar Bella...

- E mamãe e papai, o que você acha que eles vão pensar de Bella?

- A mesma coisa que eu acho... Que ela foi a melhor coisa que já acontece para você irmãozinho, você parece mais feliz quando ela está por perto, mais novo, não tão preocupado, acho que ela te contrabalanceia muito bem...

- Pode ser Em, poder ser... Em, você sabe o que papai falou para Bella ontem?

- Ele disse que ela está bem, e que tem tudo para ter essa ser uma gravidez bem tranqüila, mas que as quedas de pressão dela são preocupantes e que podem colocar ela e a criança em risco, ela não pode sofrer emoções fortes nos próximos meses.

- Obrigado Em, vou cuidar para que ela tenha o melhor cuidado e a maior estabilidade possível. Eu sei que pode ser difícil de acreditar, mas essa menina mexe comigo Emmett, perto dela eu sinto coisas que eu nunca senti antes...

- Huhu, irmãozinho, você tá arrastando um caminhão por ela...

- Pode ser, mas como eu disse, eu nunca senti isso antes... Em, você acha que ela vai aceitar?

- Não sei Eddie, acho que ela gosta de você mais do que ela quer deixar transparecer, Bella é teimosa, cabeça-dura, e está terrivelmente assustada, sem contar que a impressão que você deixou nela não foi das melhores...

- Eu sei, portei-me como um troglodita com ela, enquanto ela merecia o meu melhor comportamento, eu dei a ela o contrario do que ela merecia...

- Pode ser, mas tudo pode ser resolvido com um pouco de paciência... Você vai ter que deixar que as coisas aconteçam no ritmo dela... Porque você não a convida para ser sua acompanhante na festa dos nossos pais, hoje é terça, a festa é no sábado, amanhã quando ela te ligar com a sua resposta você a convida, independente da resposta dela, só não esqueça de levar ela para mamãe, papai e Alice antes, você não pode jogar ela para os leões de vez...

- Quando foi que você cresceu tanto Emmett??

- Foi Rose... E Bella, o tempo que eu tenho passado com elas me fez ver como eu era uma criança...

- Elas fazem bem a você irmão.

- Espero que elas venham a fazer bem a você também, você merece muito ser fez Eddie.

Com isso Emmett se levanta e sai, dizendo algo sobre ter alguns prédios para construir. Volto a mergulhar em meu trabalho, mais leve do que antes e com a extrema felicidade da descoberta de hoje ainda pairando em minha mente.

**N/A:** Tomara que vocês gostem desse cap. tanto quanto vocês gostaram dos anteriores, amei as reviews, louca para receber novas...

Vou deixar vocês com o aviso previo de que eu não prometo nada antes do dia 30, essa semana começam as minhas provas de vestibular então eu vou estar realmente sumida...

Obrigada por lerem...

Bjus


	7. Pensando

Eu tenho que pensar, foi a única resposta que eu consegui, ele foi meio que um idiota no começo, mas depois que ele descobriu o motivo de eu ter ido ate ele, ele foi perfeito, preocupado, afetivo até, mas uma coisa me incomodou, ele parece admitir que a única solução aceitável para a nossa situação é que eu case com ele, eu não consigo me ver casada de forma alguma, eu sou muito nova, e eu vi com meus próprios olhos o que casamentos impensados podem fazer com uma pessoa, meus pais são a prova viva disso, de alguma forma isso me traumatizou.

Porque então ficar com ele não parece errado, tirando o começo a conversa entre nós fluiu com tanta facilidade, como se já nos conhecesse-mos há anos, como se fosse o destino a gente ter se encontrado... Meus pensamentos continuaram nessa linha até que a limosine (é, o carro que ele disse que ia arranjar, uma limosine, parece que ele gosta de esbanjar dinheiro, ele não podia ter chamado uma porcaria de um táxi?) parar na porta do meu prédio, subo o elevador tentando considerar tudo, mas uma vozinha irritante continua a gritar na minha cabeça: ELE QUER CASAR COM VOCÊ, APROVEITE!! Mas acontece que eu não sei se eu quero aproveitar isso, pelo amor de deus, faça com que Rose esteja em casa, eu preciso da minha melhor amiga, agora mais do que nunca.

Entro no apartamento e grito:

- Rose cheguei...

Rose grita de volta de algum buraco do nosso apartamento:

- Já?? Como foi?? Como ele reagiu?? Você está se sentindo bem??

- É Rose já, sim eu estou bem, tudo correu muito bem, na medida do possível, ele reagiu super bem, a única coisa é que agora ele quer casar comigo, segundo ele o filho dele não vai ser um bastardo...

- Pera, pera, para tudo, ele te pediu em casamento, assim na lata, só porque ele não quer um filho bastardo, em que século Edward vive pelo amor de deus?

- Foi, ele simplesmente disse que precisávamos ver os arranjos do futuro, eu disse que entendia que ele quisesse participar ativamente da vida do filho, ele disse que filho dele não seria um bastardo e que para isso ele precisava casar com a mãe dele antes que ele nasça, e não Rose, eu não sei de que século ele é, definitivamente não do século XXI, mas ele também foi incrivelmente meigo e atencioso, eu não sei o que eu faço, tem uma vozinha na minha cabeça implorando para eu casar com ele, como se fosse a coisa mais certa a se fazer... Ah Rose, minha vida tá uma bagunça...

- Vem amiga, senta, bota tudo para fora, que sabe no final você já conseguiu chegar a sua decisão.

Diz Rose, enquanto me puxa para o sofá, colocando a minha cabeça no colo dela.

Eu chorei, chorei porque a minha vida, sempre tão perfeitamente organizada, agora está de pernas para o ar. Eu estou grávida, coisa que eu nunca pensei que aconteceria, um homem maravilhoso, que parece ter saído da era medieval, quer casar comigo, e tudo antes de eu completar 25 anos de idade. Como eu posso ter certeza de qualquer coisa quando eu sinto como se eu ainda estivesse no ensino médio? Só eu mesma para conseguir fazer uma bagunça dessa com a minha vida, e pensar que há um mês atrás eu pensava que tinha meu futuro todo controlado, eu tenho o melhor emprego que eu poderia imaginar, tempo sobrando para começar a escrever o meu livro, estava tudo muito bem organizado. Mas não tinha que vir o todo charmoso, lindo e carinhoso Cullen acabar com a minha vidinha perfeita, agora eu estou aqui, grávida e apavorada, como uma garota pode decidir se ela quer se casar com um cara com quem ela só passou menos de doze horas com, muitas delas nas quais ela estava dormindo?? Bom, eu obviamente não sei...

A coisa é mesmo eu sabendo que eu estou longe de estar pronta para casar no momento não está parecendo nada errado aceitar a proposta dele.

- Rose, é muito louco da minha parte querer aceitar o pedido dele?

- Depende do que você considera louco...

- Hale, você me conhece melhor do que ninguém, claro que você sabe o que eu considero louco...

- Bells, eu não vou dizer que não é precipitado, falando sério, você passou tipo umas dez horas com o cara, mas eu passei mais ou menos isso com Em, e tinha certeza de que ele era o homem da minha vida... Tudo depende Bella, como você se sente??

- O problema é todo esse Rose, eu não sei como eu me sinto, eu sei que pode dar certo, eu quero que dê certo, mas eu tenho medo de acabar como os meus pais, e eu sei também que isso pode acabar com o psicológico de uma criança e eu não quero correr esse risco, mas eu também não quero que meu filho cresça sem o pai... Está tudo tão confuso na minha cabeça agora...

- Bella, você não falou o mais importante...

- Como assim?

- Como você se sente em relação ao Edward, o que você sente por ele?

- Eu não sei, ele é tão estranho, horas ele é terrível, respondão, maldoso, outras ele é o perfeito cavalheiro, um homem que eu realmente consigo ver passando o resto da minha vida junto, mas é impossível prever qual dos dois vai sair para passear... Eu gosto, realmente gosto, dele, mas eu não sei se ficar com ele vai fazer bem para mim, ele é imprevisível demais Rose, eu não sei conviver muito bem com imprevisibilidade e você sabe muito bem disso...

- Bella, você já notou que você está colocando defeitos nele...

- Não eu não estou Rose, ele é assim...

- Swan, não tem como você saber se ele é realmente assim, você não conhece ele direito, eu acho que para você fazer qualquer decisão sobre o assunto você tem que conversar com alguém que conheça ele... Eu indicaria a mãe, mas por conta das circunstancias eu acho que Emmett vai servir... Vou ligar para ele, ele deve chegar logo...

Rose sai e vai até o telefone, eu fico pensando, quando foi que Rosalie virou a madura de nós duas, sempre fui eu que dei esse tipo de conselho a ela, e não o contrario... Talvez eu realmente tenha entrado em uma confusão e tanto, para Rose saber mais que eu... Ela desliga o telefone e me informa que Emmett vai estar chegando em uns 10 minutos, é tempo o suficiente para eu me trocar e tirar toda a maquiagem que Rose colocou em mim hoje...

Emmett chega exatamente quando eu estou saindo do meu quarto e indo para a cozinha procurar o que comer...

- Hey Bells...

- Olá Em...

- Pensou na proposta que o Edward te fez?

- É exatamente por isso que você foi convocado a vir até aqui...

- Poxa, e eu pensando que era porque vocês duas não conseguiam mais viver longe de mim...

- Ainda não Em, quem sabe daqui a alguns meses...

- Mas ai não vai mais servir... De qualquer jeito, o que você quer saber sobre Edward?

- Como ele é por baixo daquela fachada de indiferença, eu só consegui pegar muito pouco hoje depois que ele abaixou a guarda...

- Então, você quer saber quem é meu irmão, por trás daquela mascara horrorosa que ele criou durante a faculdade?

- Exatamente...

- A verdade é que Edward sempre foi o menino perfeito, educado, extrovertido, cavalheiro, ajudava em casa, adorava ficar com a Alice, sempre muito carinhoso com todos... Resumindo, Edward era o protótipo de perfeição, não que ele fosse santo, no colegial ele teve varias namoradas, mas sempre levou todas elas muito a serio, e nunca traiu nenhuma delas, então ele entrou para YALE, com bolsa de estudos e tudo, não que nossos pais precisassem, mas com eu disse ele era quase perfeito, ele ficou muito amigo de Jasper, que é o melhor amigo dele até hoje, que por acaso é casado com Alice, nossa irmã mais nova, eles se divertiam muito por lá, você sabe como é...

- Sim eu sei Em, eu também já fiz faculdade...

- Até que Ed arranjou uma namorada séria, ele fazia tudo por ela, eu me lembro no natal do penúltimo ano dele em YALE, ele falando para mamãe que queria se casar com ela, o nome dela era Lauren, bonita, alta, e parecia estar tão apaixonada por ele quanto ele estava por ela, mas ai no ultimo ano deles por lá ela descobriu que estava grávida, Edward disse a ela a mesma coisa que ele disse a você, só que com ela ele ainda tinha o argumento de que eles se amavam, então ela soltou a bomba de que o filho não era dele, e que al vinha traindo ele há mais de um ano...

- Coitado...

- Edward ficou acabado, ele realmente achava que tinha encontrado a mulher da vida dele... Ele sempre teve planos de ter uma família igual a de nossos pais, ele sempre gostou da idéia de estabilidade e segurança, ele sempre quis ser pai. Moral da historia foi que Edward a partir daquele dia nunca mais se envolveu em nenhum relacionamento sério, até que ele conheceu Tanya, ele nunca realmente gostou dela, eles estavam juntos apenas por que era conveniente para ambos...

- É, eu soube dessa parte da história.

- Nenhum de nós, a família, nunca gostamos dela, da forma com que ela o tratava, para ela Edward era a mina de ouro com quem ela iria se casar, que ele iria garantir o precioso estilo de vida que ela levava, mas Ed estava usando ela de forma bem parecida, ele precisava de alguém que ficasse em casa e que cuidasse da parte social da carreira bastante promissora dele, eles se usavam mutuamente, para o que era interessante a cada um, mas Tanya, como quase toda mulher tem orgulho, e ver ele na cama com você, parecendo mais feliz do que ele jamais foi com ela foi a gota d'água, ela terminou tudo com ele, mas essa parte você conhece melhor que eu até.

- É, infelizmente eu conheço essa parte extremamente bem...

- Mas o que você ao sabe é como ele se sente por você... Edward te admira para falar a verdade...

- Como assim? Pergunto extremamente confusa.

- Pelo que eu notei ele te vê em um patamar próximo ao que ele coloca Esme e Alice, e elas são as duas mulheres que ele mais admira nesse mundo, elas são o exemplo que ele sempre teve, ele sempre comparou a mamãe com a mulher maravilha, para ele Esme a melhor pessoa do mundo, ele ama as duas mais do que tudo, se ele realmente pensa de você o que eu acho que ele pensa pode ter certeza que ele vai fazer de tudo para te agradar e te fazer feliz. Afinal não é qualquer mulher que consegue desafiar o intimidante Edward Cullen.

- Eu só falei o que ele precisava ouvir.

- Eu sei disso, mas ninguém fora da família tem coragem de fazer isso há anos já, Eddie achou um jeito das pessoas acharem que ele é mais perigoso do que ele realmente é... Como se fosse uma ovelha em pele de lobo.

Não agüento com a observação de Em e começo a rir desesperadamente, passa alguns minutos antes que eu reganhe a minha compostura, então eu penso, não foi essa a mesma impressão que eu tive depois que ele deixou a guarda mais baixo hoje mais cedo, de que ele é na verdade inofensivo e que ela se porta do jeito que se porta por medo se machucar...

- Então você está me dizendo que ele gosta de mim?

- Eu estou te dizendo é que eu acho que ele ama você, e que ele ama mais do que ele mesmo consegue perceber... Você marcou ele Bella, depois daquela noite ele me contou algumas vezes que vinha pensando em você mais do que o normal, e eu também acho que você gosta mais dele do que você consegue perceber porque ele te deixou com raiva...

- Verdade, mas eu sei exatamente o quanto eu gosto dele, talvez seja por isso que eu estou com, tanto medo, eu passei por algo parecido com o que ele passou quando eu estava em BROWN...

- Hey, melhor ainda, significa que vocês dois foram feitos um para o outro...

- Hhahah, menos entusiasmo Em, muito menos, eu nem sei se eu agüento conviver com ele, ou melhor se ele agüenta conviver com as minhas maluquices...

- Você pode tentar...

- É, eu posso...

- Agora eu vou procurar saber o que a minha namorada está aprontando...

- Tchau Em, a gente se fala mais tarde.

Ele me dá um beijo na bochecha e vai para o quarto de Rose, eu volto para o meu, pensando em tudo que ele tinha acabado de me dizer, então faço a minha decisão, uma que Edward Cullen vai ter que esperar ansiosamente até amanha para descobrir.

**NA:** Eu sei que eu demorei um seculo para colocar um cap. novo no ar, em minha defesa devo dizer que eu estava prestando vestibular e que passei para a segunda fase da UFBA(Universidade Federal da Bahia), que é onde eu quero estudar, e por isso eu não colequei nd, pq eu não fiz nd enquanto eu estava estudando para a segunda fase que é toda discursiva... Perdoem uma menina que estava muito atarefada, pretendo escrever mais regularmente agora que eu estou de férias...

Espero tambem que voces gostem desse cap. foi bem legal escrever ele... Bella é bem neurotica q nem eu...

**_Reviewwsss por favor_**

**_Bjus_**


	8. Respostas

Eu não queria ligar antes do almoço para não soar desesperado, mas as horas pareciam querer zombar de mim e por isso passavam se arrastando, não deve ser mais do que 10 horas e parece que eu já estou no escritório há milênios, quando na verdade não tem nem duas horas que eu cheguei aqui.

Nunca imaginei que esperar a decisão de alguém fosse tão enervante, logo para mim que nunca fui ansioso, esperar pela resposta de Bella estava me deixando em um estado de nervos que eu nunca me encontrei antes, nem esperando para saber se eu tinha entrado ou não na escola de Direito, minutos se transformando em horas, horas em dias. Resumindo, eu estou tremendamente ansioso pela resposta dela, o telefone toca, arrancando-me da minha neurose.

- Edward Cullen, bom dia.

- Bom dia Edward, pode falar? Responde a voz de Bella do outro lado da linha, eu solto o ar que eu não sabia que eu estava segurando.

- Olá Bella, claro que eu posso, o que eu posso fazer por você?

- Será que você poderia me encontrar para almoçar?

- Sim, que horas?

- Pensei que você podia passar aqui para me pegar por volta de meio dia.

- Claro, tem algum lugar especial em mente ou eu posso escolher?

- Sabe de uma, me surpreenda... Eu amo comida italiana.

- Ótimo, vou te levar para um restaurante maravilhoso que eu conheço...

- Está marcado então. Só mais uma pergunta, devo usar algo em especial?

- É um restaurante relativamente simples, então se vista como quiser...

- Certo, te vejo mais tarde então...

- Até mais tarde.

Ela desliga o telefone, ótimo, agora eu tenho que esperar duas horas para vê-la, duas horas que eu vou esperar ansiosamente para saber o que ela vai me responder. O telefone toca novamente, eu atendo ansioso:

- Edward Cullen, Bom dia.

- Bom dia querido, como você está hoje? É a minha mãe, ela liga todos os dias para mim, para saber como eu estou, contar como as coisas estão em casa, essas coisas, é um dos meus momentos favoritos de cada dia, eu amo a minha mãe mais do que tudo, ela é um exemplo de como mulheres podem ser fortes e delicadas ao mesmo tempo, ela é a minha heroína.

- Estou muito bem mãe, como você está?

- Estou ótima querido, muito obrigada por perguntar, quais são os seus planos para o final de semana?

- Bom, eu soube que sábado vai acontecer essa festa incrível, eu acho que é em um boate...

- Muito engraçado Ed, então, você vai ter uma acompanhante para o meu aniversario de casamento?

- Eu acho que sim mãe, eu te ligo ata o fim do dia confirmando...

- Que maravilha, posso saber quem ela é?

- O que você e papai vão fazer hoje no jantar?

- Edward, você está fugindo do assunto... Eu vou fazer um jantar aqui em casa como eu faço todas as noites desde que eu me casei com ele, por quê?

- Porque há uma grande possibilidade de eu a levar para jantar com vocês hoje, acho que será uma noite de grandes anúncios, e eu acho que você vai adorar conhece-la. Juro que te ligo depois do almoço confirmando tudo.

- Definitivamente me deixou intrigada querido, mas sim, estou esperando ansiosamente a sua ligação, quero muito conhecer a garota que deixou a sua voz assim toda animada, acho que ela merece ser apresentada aos pais...

- Pode ter certeza que ela é mãe.

- Um beijo querido, falo com você mais tarde.

- Um beijo mãe, e outro para o papai, até mais tarde.

Eu desligo o telefone muito mais tranqüilo, eu sei que minha mãe vai gostar de Bella, eu sei que ela vai tratá-la como se fosse parte da família, exatamente como ela trata Jasper. Não sei por que, mas falar com os meus pais sempre me relaxa, talvez por eu saber que eles são o meu porto seguro, de que eu sempre vou poder contar com eles para qualquer coisa. Depois eu volto a trabalhar, sabendo que não há mais nada para eu fazer enquanto eu espero para almoçar com Bella.

As duas horas passam bem rápido depois do telefonema da minha mãe, e logo é a hora de ir pegar Bella na casa dela. Peguei o endereço com Emmett, não queria a incomodar com isso.

Pontualmente às doze horas eu estou estacionando o carro na frente do apartamento dela, espero o elevador andando de um lado para o outro no hall de entrada do prédio, esse parece querer brincar com os meus nervos já a flor da pele e demora alguns minutos para chegar. Subo para pegar Bella, bato a porta do apartamento que ela divide com a amiga, e é essa segunda que responde a porta. É Rosalie, a namorada de Emmett, já a conheci vagamente antes em um jantar na casa dos meus pais, ela é bem bonita, mas de um jeito bem obvio, loira, alta, com muitas curvas, bem o estilo de mulher que o meu irmão gosta, ela também perece ter fibra o suficiente para manter ele na linha. Depois de nos cumprimentar-mos ela pediu licença e foi chamar Bella no quarto dela.

Não demorou muito e ela saiu do quarto, ela está maravilhosa, uma calça jeans que mostrava as curvas dela e uma blusa bem solta, ela parecia estar bem à vontade, sem salto alto e com pouca maquiagem. Ela olha para mim e sorrindo diz:

- Bonito terno Edward.

- Obrigado Bella, e devo dizer que você está maravilhosa hoje.

- Obrigada.

- Vamos?

- Claro, deixe só eu pegar a minha bolsa.

- Certo.

Ela pega uma bolsa e um casaco no armário e eu a acompanho até o carro, nós entramos e eu digo ao motorista para onde nos levar. Não demora muito e nós chegamos, é uma pequena cantina italiana bem no meio de Manhathan, é muito pouco conhecida, eu só conheço por que o dono foi meu cliente há pouco mais de dois anos.

Ela perece ter adorado o lugar, falou de como é aconchegante e bonito, e como tem uma atmosfera familiar, o almoço foi correndo, a comida maravilhosa e a conversa entre nós dois fluiu maravilhosamente bem, eu me sentindo mais feliz do que qualquer outro momento da minha vida, era como se eu tivesse encontrado a minha outra metade, ela sabe ser compenetrada, mas ela também sabe brincar, ela é sonhadora e eu sei, pelo brilho no olho dela, que ela vai ser uma mãe maravilhosa para o meu filho.

Quando a sobremesa terminou a conversa ainda estava fluindo muito bem, então Bella para de falar abruptamente, eu olho para ela intrigado e ela fala:

- Eu sei que o almoço foi maravilho, e eu também sei que eu nunca imaginei que eu poderia me dar tão bem com você, você não é nada do que as primeiras impressões me mostraram, mas você também é um cara que se esconde dentro de um outro cara que eu realmente abomino.

- Bella, o que você está querendo me dizer?

- O que eu estou tentando te dizer é que, se você quiser realmente fazer com que funcione, que nós dois seja mais do que um casamento de fachada que vai acabar assim que o bebê nascer, você vai ter que ser quem você realmente é, esse cara maravilhoso que você me deixou ver hoje, e não a fachada idiota que você criou para não se machucar novamente.

- Novamente?

- É, eu sei que ele não deveria, mas que queria saber quem voe era melhor, então eu chamei Emmett lá em casa ontem, para me dizer quem você realmente era, eu não gosto de decisões apressadas, eu realmente gosto de ter tempo de pensar em tudo, considerar tudo, e para isso eu precisava saber melhor quem você é Edward.

- E por que você não perguntou a mim quem eu realmente sou?

- Por que até hoje você só tinha me mostrado a mascara, o Edward frio que você criou para se proteger do mundo. Quem melhor para me dizer quem você é. Além de você é claro, do que um cara super sincero que cresceu com você, mas aparentemente ele achou que eu precisa saber dessa historia, e eu não vou mentir, ele ter me contado isso realmente me ajudou a fazer a minha decisão.

- E eu posso saber qual seria ela?

- Pode sim.

- E qual é ela?

- Eu aceito, mas com algumas condições.

- Que são?

- Primeiro, eu continuo trabalhando, não adianta me dizer que eu tenho que descansar, que eu tenho muito o que fazer com o neném, eu vou trabalhar até quando eu quiser.

- Certo, justo o suficiente, você quer manter a sua independência. Tem mais?

- Claro que tem. Segundo, se eu souber que você dormiu com outra mulher está tudo acabado, eu não vou querer saber se você é o pai do meu filho ou não, se você aparecer de novo na minha frente eu te mato entendeu?

- Entendi.

- Terceiro, eu não sou um premio para você ficar mostrando para os seus amiguinhos por ai, e eu não quero que ninguém saiba como a gente se conheceu, estamos entendidos?

- Sim, Bella. Eu estava me sentindo como uma criança no jardim de infância tomando carão da professora.

- Por ultimo, eu quero te conhecer Edward, do que você gosta, o que você faz com o seu tempo livre, seus sonhos, as suas expectativas de vida, eu quero saber quem você realmente é.

- Você vai ter tudo que você quiser Bella.

- Bom agora que estamos entendidos...

Ela se levanta da mesa, anda até mim e me beija, um beijo casto, mas cheio de sentimento, eu entendo o que ela está tentando me dizer, eu a puxo, a sentando no meu colo, e aprofundo o beijo um pouco mais, quando nós separamos estamos os dois respirando com dificuldades, ela olha para mim e sorri, o sorriso mais lindo que eu já vi.

- Agora só falta um detalhe...

- Que detalhe Edward?

Eu a sento novamente no lugar dela, mexo um pouco no meu bolso procurando a caixinha, eu tiro ela do bolso e levanto para Bella ao mesmo tempo que eu abro a caixa, é o anel que foi da minha bisavó, ela vê o anel e leva a mão que eu não estou segurando a boca e diz:

- Edward, é lindo, mas eu não posso aceitar isso.

- Por que não Bella?

- Por que foi caro demais, você deve gastar isso tudo só com a mulher da sua vida.

- Primeiro Bella, eu não gastei um centavo com esse anel, ele é uma herança de família, e segundo, o quanto eu gasto com você é problema meu, eu quero fazer tudo por você, que quero que você tenha tudo, e que nosso filho tenha tudo.

Ela sorri para mim, e eu coloco o anel no dedo dela, coube perfeitamente, ficou lindo.

- Obrigada Edward, ficou lindo.

- Ficou mesmo, mas você não tem nada o que agradecer.

Eu a puxo para um rápido beijo, quando ele acaba eu digo:

- Bella, tem mais uma coisa que eu queria que você fizesse...

- Pode pedir.

- Vem comigo hoje conhecer os meus pais, minha mãe está fazendo jantar especialmente para você...

- EDWARD... Como pode, eu não sei o que eles vão achar de mim, como você pode jogar isso em mim sem aviso previo.

- Eu fiz isso por que sábado é a festa de casamento deles, e eu quero que você me acompanhe, mas eu queria que você conhecesse minha família antes de te jogar na cova dos leões.

- Tudo bem, mas Rosalie vai ter que estar lá.

- Do jeito que você quiser Bella.

- Tudo bem então.

- Você vai adorar Alice...

**NA**: Cap. novOO... espero q se divirtam... pq caps. novos serão impossiveis jah q eu toh sem pc... Caps novos tbm soh serão publicados com um minimo de 10 reviews nesse cap...

Bjusssss


	9. Se Arrumando

Que ótimo, agora eu tenho que conhecer os pais dele, como se ficar noiva não fosse o suficiente, agora eu tenho que conhecer os PAIS dele. O pior de tudo é que o pai dele sabe que eu estou grávida, foi ele que me atendeu quando passei mal... Eu tenho que me acalmar, vai dar tudo certo, Rosalie e Emmett vão estar lá para me dar apoio moral. Ai meu deus, ainda tem a irmã dele, com o marido, sem falar que no sábado, daqui a dois míseros dias, eu vou conhecer todo o circulo social dele, vai ser a festa de 35 anos de casados dos pais de Edward.

- Bella, sai do banho, a gente vai se atrasar, e eu ainda tenho que fazer o seu cabelo e a sua maquiagem. Grita Rose do lado de fora d banheiro.

- Tô indo, tô indo, uma garota não pode nem mais relaxar na sua própria banheira sem ter alguém gritando no ouvido dela...

- Ai, mas ela é tão dramática...

- Eu posso ser dramática hoje, eu vou conhecer os pais do meu noivo, um dos quais sabe que eu estou grávida, então eu tenho todo o direito.

- Ok, ok, mas anda logo.

- Eu tenho mesmo que ir Rose? Eu pergunto saindo do banheiro.

- Foi você quem prometeu ao cara que casava com ele, agora você tem que conhecer a família dele, na muito fora do normal.

- Deus, como eu queria que ele fosse que nem eu agora.

- Como assim?

- Você sabe, não ser ligado à família.

- Amiga, eu sei que você não disse isso com vontade.

- Verdade, eu não quero a relação que eu tenho com os meus pais para ninguém. Eu queria muito ser ligada a minha família como eles são com a deles.

- Eu também...

- Mas seus pais amavam muito você e apoiavam a todas as suas decisões Rose.

- Eu sei, mas eu queria que eles ainda estivessem por perto...

- Amiga, você tem que para de se culpar, não tinha nada que você pudesse ter feito...

- É, mas mesmo assim eu não consigo parar de pensar que se eu tivesse feito as coisas um pouco diferentes eles ainda estariam por perto. Agora chega, temos que deixar você linda para conhecer os pais de Edward.

- Você acha que eles vão gostar de mim Rose?

- Eu acho que Esme vai amar você, ela gosta de pessoas honestas, acho que depois de todos os anos na alta sociedade ela passou a abominar falsidades, sem contar que ela detestava a noiva de Edward, por eles não se amarem, você conhece toda a história...

- Mas eu e Edward não nos amamos.

- Isso é o que você diz...

- É o que eu sei.

- Mas não é o que parece Bells, vocês parecem chamar um ao outro, como se não conseguissem ficar muito tempo longe do outro.

- Talvez, quem sabe, mas a gente mal se conhece, eu tenho quase certeza que vamos enlouquecer um ao outro.

- Mas você nunca vai poder ter certeza até casar, mas vocês se gostam, e muito, e não há como negar isso, pois está escrito no seu rosto e no dele quando vocês se olham, ou falam um do outro.

- Não sei amiga, a condição ainda é muito assustadora.

- Eu só posso imaginar, se eu fiquei super nervosa quando eu fui conhecer os patriarcas da família Cullen, e olha que eu não estava nem noiva nem grávida de um dos filhos deles.

- Valeu pela ajuda Rose, porque eu já não estava nervosa o suficiente antes.

- Bella, você quer, pelo amor de deus, relaxar, eles vão te adorar escreva o que eu estou lhe dizendo.

- Amiga?

- Sim Bella. Respondeu Rose parecendo já um pouco impaciente com a minha falta de alto-confiança.

- Você conheceu Alice? E Jasper?

- Conheci, por quê?

- Ao que pareceu Edward se importa tanto com a opinião deles dois quanto ele se importa com a opinião dos pais dele. Você acha que eles vão gostar de mim? Como eles são?

- Jasper eu não sei, ele é um pouco fechado, mas Alice eu sei que vai te adorar, ela ama o conceito de você existir, o mito da garota que fez Eddie perder um pouco do famoso alto-controle dele. Como eles são? Hum... Jasper é bem calmo, quieto, na dele e parece sempre saber o que os outros estão sentindo. Já Alice é parecida com uma fadinha, pequena e com energia o suficiente para dar duas voltas na terra sem parar, ama fazer compras e ao que parece é o protótipo de esposa perfeita e mulher independente ao mesmo tempo. Sem contar o estranho sexto sentido que ela tem, é quase como se ela pudesse ver o futuro.

- Outra viciada em compras...

- Você me acha ruim por que ainda não conheceu ela...

- Agora eu realmente fiquei com medo...

- Bella, quer fazer o favor de ficar quieta agora, antes que os meninos cheguem e a gente ainda nem tenha começado a te arrumar.

- Ok, ok, você venceu eu me comporto.

- Se acalme e seja a Bella que eu conheço que vai ficar tudo bem.

- Obrigada Rose.

- Nada Bella, é para isso que irmãs existem, mesmo que sejam só de consideração.

Rose me arrumou bem rápido, maquiagem bem leve, cabelo solto caindo em ondas bem definidas, nada muito demais, ela sabe muito bem como eu gosto de me arrumar. Ela me liberou e eu saio andando para o meu quarto para me trocar, eu separei um vestido bem simples azul de alcinhas feito de seda que me deixa bem bonita, me visto e coloco um sapato de salto baixo preto combinando. Me olho no espelho, o resultado é bom, eu estou bonita de um jeito que não chama muita atenção nem é vulgar, gosto do que vejo, quando estou arrumando a minha bolsa para sair ouço a campainha tocar e Rose abrir a porta deixando os meninos entrarem, termino de colocar tudo dentro da bolsa e vou para a sala cumprimentar Emmett e Edward, eles dois estão muito bonitos com calças sociais e blusas sociais de manga comprida, a de Edward está dobrada até a altura do cotovelo dando um ar mais informal a roupa.

- Nossa como os rapazes estão bonitos. Eu digo deixando a minha presença ser notada na sala.

- Obrigado Bella. Diz Emmett enquanto abraça Rose.

- Nada Em.

- Muito obrigado Bella. Responde Edward no meu ouvido, fazendo arrepios subirem a minha espinha.

- Só estou falando a verdade. Digo enquanto ele me abraça.

- Você também está muito bonita, bonita até demais para o meu alto-controle.

- Como se alguma coisa influenciasse o seu alto-controle.

- Antes de você realmente nada influenciava ele, mas ai você chegou e mudou tudo.

- Até parece Edward.

- Só estou falando a verdade.

- Certo. Agora eu acho que a gente tem um jantar para comparecer, não? Digo a última frase em voz alta para Emmett e Rose também ouvirem.

- Vamos logo, eu odeio chegar atrasa nos lugares... Diz Rose, eu olho para ela meio atravessada e ela continua – Quando o atraso não é minha culpa. Ela sorri para mim.

- É, vamos logo, você sabe como Alice fica quando a gente se atrasa Ed.

- Vamos então.

Saímos todos e eu tranco a porta do apartamento. É a hora da verdade.

**N/A: **Espero que vocês gostem desse cap. novos updates serão feitos quando eu conseguir reunir criatividade o suficiente para continuar escrevendo, esse ultimo cap. foi bem trabalhoso para sair já que eu estou com umas 500 outras coisas na minha cabeça por agora, adoraria receber uma resposta do que vcs acharam desse cap. apesar dele sar apenas um pouco explicativo e meio que uma transição para os proximos, meio que para sentir o nervosismo de Bella em conhecer os Cullen.

Para quem lê as minhas interminaveis notas e está se pergunta a resposta é não, eu não passei no vestibular então esse ano será tão longo e cansativo quanto o ano passado, e será td gasto fazendo cursinho já que eu só quero fazer faculdade se for em alguma federal... Portanto muitas reviews para uma autora que está deprimida e com necessidade de incentivo...

Bjus


	10. A caminho

Eu fiquei impressionado, eu juro que fiquei, até agora eu estou, mesmo 15 minutos depois da visão que ela está hoje ter aparecido na minha frente. Hoje eu vou apresentar Bella para os meus pais, não vai ser nada muito grande, meus pais e meus irmãos com seus respectivos acompanhantes, mas eu sei que ela está nervosa, dá para ver pela forma com que ela fica mexendo no cabelo e contorcendo os dedos.

Pelo que eu entendi Bella não tem uma relação muito boa com a família dela, algo sobre eles não serem capazes de entender e apoiar as decisões dela, por isso parece que eles não se falam desde que ela terminou a faculdade e se mudou para Nova York com Rosalie.

O fato dela estar tão nervosa para conhecer a minha família vem do fato de eu ter dito a ela que a opinião deles conta e muito para mim. Fato que fez com que ela pedisse ajuda a Rose para se arrumar, o que fez com que ela ficasse muito parecida com uma deusa naquele vestido de seda azul.

Eu sei que ela colocou muito esforço nessa produção, mas eu estou certo de que não era necessário. Mamãe vai adorar ela, primeiro por ela ter sido a responsável pelo término do meu noivado com Tanya, a quem Esme tinha um desprezo profundo, e segundo por que Bella é a pessoa mais autentica que eu já conheci na minha vida, que é uma das coisas mais importantes para minha mãe, e Alice, hoje assim que ela soube que Bella tinha aceitado se casar comigo, me ligou dizendo que Bella e ela seriam melhores amigas e que ela, Bella e Rosalie seriam inseparáveis. Bom, o que eu posso dizer, espero que sim, seria muito importante para mim que Bella pudesse se dar bem com Alice, era um inferno por Tanya não conseguir se acertar com Alice de forma alguma, Ali é muito diferente e original, e ela não sabia lhe dar com isso.

Afinal Ali é uma das pessoas mais importantes da minha vida. Ela que cuida de mim, me lembra das coisas, Jasper diz que se não fosse incesto eu mesmo teria me casado com ela. Porque ela faz para mim quase as mesmas coisas que ela faz para ele, com relação a trabalho e compromisso e a tomar conta. Mas o que eu vou fazer? Ter crescido perto de Esme e Alice fez com que as minhas expectativas para com o sexo feminino ficassem bem altas.

Mas eu sei que vai dar tudo certo e Bella vai se encaixar perfeitamente na minha família, a reação que eu estou mais preocupado hoje é de Carlisle, o meu pai. Ele sabe que Bella está grávida, eu sei que eu pretendo contar a todos eles ainda hoje que eu vou ser pai, eu nunca conseguiria guardar um segredo desse porte de Alice, ela tem um jeito de extrair as coisas de mim que só torturadores conseguiriam, mas que ela faz apenas piscando os olhinhos dela para mim, o que me preocupa não é o que eles vão achar de Bella estar grávida de mim, é o que ele vai pensar antes de saber que ela está grávida de mim, eu também sei que ele não é de pular em conclusões e se valer de primeiras impressões, mas ainda assim assusta, eu espero que ele não se lembre dela logo de cara, ele atende tantos pacientes por dia, pode ser que ele nem se lembre de Bella quando vir ela.

Estamos quase chegando a casa em que eu cresci e eu posso ver nos olhos de Bella que ela está bastante intimidada pela vizinhança, que realmente posso ser intimidante, as casa da Park Avenue são bastante grandes e suntuosas, principalmente as que foram construídas mais recentemente e que foram feitas com o intuito único de intimidar e esbanjar, são todos de pessoas que enriqueceram e queriam mostrar ao mundo que agora elas podiam tudo, o que acho que é uma idéia patética mas tem gente que acha que esse é o único jeito de se ganhar respeito, talvez seja, mas eu não tenho como saber já que a minha família é uma das mais tradicionais dos EUA, Emmett e eu estamos em quase todas essa listas de solteiros mais desejados, coisa com que ele se diverte e eu acho patético.

A casa dos meus pais é quase no Central Park, ela é bem grande, com piscina e quadra de tênis, Alice e eu éramos membros do time tênis das nossas escolas. Eu e Emmett estudamos nas St. Judes, que é uma escola preparatória só para meninos aqui em NY e Alice estudou na Constance Billard, que é a mesma coisa só que só para meninas, elas são consideradas as melhores escolas preparatórias que não são internatos, mas Esme nunca conseguiu se separar da gente, mesmo com todas as amigas dela insistindo que ela fizesse isso, mas o que eu posso dizer, ela nunca foi como as outras mulheres da alta sociedade, que procriavam apenas para produzirem herdeiros para as dinastias poderosas de seus maridos, primeiro porque ela e Carlisle se casaram por amor, amor que perdura até hoje, depois de 35 anos de casamento, segundo, mas talvez umas conseqüência do primeiro, ela ama os filhos dela, para ela foi uma tortura quando Alice, a casula, foi para faculdade, ela ligava sempre quase implorando que a gente fosse para casa visitar ela. Coisa que a gente fazia sempre que podia, por que nós sempre fomos muito ligados a eles e uns aos outros.

Eu vi o portão da casa se aproximar e comecei a diminuir a velocidade, passei a viagem toda tão imerso em meus pensamentos e considerações que até esqueci de conversar com Bella, eu realmente queria poder fazer alguma coisa para acalmar ela, eu sei que não faz nem um pouco bem para ela e nem para o bebê ficar no estado de estresse que ela está agora, então eu falo:

- Bella?

- Sim Edward?

- Não precisa ficar assim, eu sei que todos eles vão te adorar.

- Como você pode ter certeza, eu cresci em uma casinha de uma cidadezinha chamada Forks em Washington, e você cresceu em um palácio em Nova York, eu não entendo nada de etiqueta e sua família faz parte da alta sociedade, eu sou desastrada e vocês são a encarnação do charme e da beleza, eu nunca vou me encaixar no seu mundo Edward.

- Bella, tudo que você precisa é ser você mesma, todo o resto é só verniz, que eu tenho mais do que certeza que Alice vai adorar passar ele em você.

- Como você sabe disso?

- Por que é a MINHA família de que a gente está falando, família com qual eu convivi pelos últimos 30 anos da minha vida, você realmente quer que eu não conheça eles, que eu não tenha pelo menos uma idéia de como eles vão reagir as noticias.

- Você tem razão. Diz ela ainda relutante.

Então paramos na frente do portão da casa dos meus pais.

- Estamos aqui.

- Você tem que estar brincando.

- Não, por quê?

- Edward, aqui foi onde você cresceu?

- Foi sim.

- E você ainda quer me convencer que eu posso me encaixar aqui?

- Sim.

- Não tem como, eu nunca vou saber como lhe dar com isso tudo.

- Bella, minha casa é bem mais modesta, meus pais se pudessem teriam uma casa mais modesta, mas essa casa está na família a gerações e é impossível vender ela por um preço descente, então eles continuam a morar aqui...

- Você está me dizendo que as pessoas que moram nessa casa são na verdade bem simples?

- Sim, na verdade a única coisa a qual Esme se orgulha na casa inteira é o jardim dela, que é ela que faz com as próprias mãos, ela diz que trabalhos manuais a acalmam, assim como mexer com a natureza, as amigas dela a chamam de maluca, mas é o que ela gosta, ela diz que todas elas são esnobes demais para saber apreciar o prazer de fazer um jardim como esse com as próprias mãos.

- Quer dizer que sua mãe não tem medo de sujar as mãos?

- Exatamente.

- Certo, eu acho que eu consigo fazer isso...

- Eu sei que você consegue.

- Vamos. Diz ela obstinada assim que eu paro na entrada de carros da casa.

Eu saiu do carro, dou a volta e abro a porta para ela, andamos até a porta principal da casa, eu aperto a campainha e ela olha para mim com um pouco de desespero, eu entendo o que o olhar dela diz, não tem mais volta, vai ser o que tem que ser, eu me viro para dar um beijo nela, ela se corresponde como se procurando por conforto, nos separamos a tempo estarmos arrumados quando Esme abre a porta dizendo:

- Queridos, vocês demoraram, eu estava louca para conhecer você Bella, querida.

Então ela abraça Bella, apenas a soltando para vim me abraçar, então diz no meu ouvido:

- Você escolheu muito bem meu amor.

**N/A:** Espero que vocês gostem, eu sei que eu estou enrolando para mostrar a vocês as reações de Bella conhecendo os Cullen, ou o resto dos Cullen, mas acreditem apartir do proximo cap. ela vai conhecer todos eles, escrever sobre o jantar está sendo no minimo divertido, acabei de escrever o que foi até agora o maior cap. dessa fic, e foi o cap. 12, muito divertido...

Nenhum drama ou reclamação essa semana, nada demais, espero escrever mais essa semana, até porque semana que vem é carnaval, e eu como boa baiana que sou pretendo totalmente cair na farra, estou com bloco comprado, sair no carnaval com com Ivete Sangalo, acreditem ,não tem coisa melhor, ainda mais que eu vou estar com as minhas melhores amigas, bom só avisando que vou estar fora de area por umas duas semanas depois da que vem...

Muitas Reviews ou eu não posto... Eh eu sou má e chantagista assim mesmo, tem pelo menos umas 15 pessoas que tem alerta dessa fic, eu exigo reviews pelo menos delas...

Bjusss


	11. Conhecendo Alice

A reação da mãe dele me assustou um pouco, não posso mentir, mas foi bom me sentir aceita por alguém assim tão rapidamente, mas ela ainda não sabe tudo, ela não sabe que ele só está se casando comigo por que eu estou grávida, talvez ela nem saiba que sou eu a responsável pelo fim do noivado anterior do filho dela.

Esme e Edward começaram a entrar, ele percebe que eu não estou acompanhando eles e se vira para mim:

- Algo errado Bella?

- Não, nada, só estava um pouco distraída.

Ele vem e me abraça peça cintura, me guiando lentamente para dentro da grandiosa casa.

A casa, como dava para imaginar pelo lado de fora, é um desbunde. Decorada com esmero para combinar com a fachada antiga, mas ao mesmo tempo ser moderna e confortável, aconchegante, sem as ostentações tão comumente vistas na alta sociedade, o que, na verdade, condiz bastante com a descrição que Edward fez dos pais, de que eles são pessoas simples que simplesmente tiveram a sorte, ou azar (depende do ponto de vista), de nascer em famílias tradicionais e cheias de dinheiro.

O mais interessante é que é exatamente a imagem que Esme passou, de que ela não se importava nem um pouco de eu não ter berço ou dinheiro, ou ao menos muito dinheiro. Por que não é como se eu fosse falida ou algo assim, eu consigo pagar um apartamento em Manhattan pelo amor de deus, tudo bem que eu o divido com Rose, mas não é todo mês que ela se lembra de guardar dinheiro para pagar o aluguel, segundo ela os Jimmy Choo's e os Manolo's chamam por ela quando ela passa por eles nas vitrines, ai sobrava para mim pagar o apartamento sozinha, mas eu nunca tive coragem de cobrar dela, apesar disso já ter acontecido inúmeras vezes. Ela é a única família que eu tenho, e eu sei que eu sou a única família que ela tem. É ela que me coloca nos trilhos quando eu acho que eu estou fazendo tudo errado, é ela que me tira da minha cocha e me lembra que eu ainda tenho menos de 25 anos e que eu ainda tenho muito para viver, ela é a minha mãe, irmã e minha melhor amiga, tudo junto em uma pessoa só.

- Um centavo pelos seus pensamentos. Sussurra Edward no meu ouvido.

- Um centavo não é muito pouco para um cara como você pagar pelos pensamentos de uma garota, não?

- Você quem sabe.

- Para mim é mais que o suficiente.

- Que bom, mulheres ambiciosas tendem a ser frias, e eu não quero que você se torne fria nunca... Mas você ainda não respondeu a minha pergunta.

- Em nada em especial Edward, só em como a casa que você cresceu é linda, e de como Rose é importante na minha vida e em como a sua parece ser uma boa pessoa.

- Fico feliz que você pense isso da casa, e da mamãe, e eu sei o quanto você e Rose são importantes uma para outra, é como Alice ou Emmett são para mim, é família, é especial.

- Eu sei, eu só posso imaginar a benção que deve ter sido crescer com dois irmãos, ser filha única deixa a pessoa meio cheia de problemas...

- Não tenho tanta certeza quanto à parte da benção, mas com certeza me fez aprender a dividir, entre outras coisas, mas a falta de privacidade é bem chata de vez em quando...

- Ah, vamos lá Ed, você ama eles mais que tudo.

- Verdade. Agora chega de conversa, é hora de você conhecer o resto do clã Cullen, Alice está tão animada em conhecer você, ela é sua fã desde a despedida de solteiro.

- Bom saber... Algo em especial que eu deva saber?

- Alice é um tanto peculiar, quase como se ela fosse capaz de ver o que está para acontecer, Jasper é bem quieto, papai e mamãe são bem simples, gostam de um boa conversa e normalidade, nada demais.

- Certo, vamos lá. Digo eu com pouco entusiasmo.

Ele me guia lentamente para dentro da sala onde todos já nos esperam, Rose olha para mim inquisitoriamente, como se querendo saber o que fez que a gente demorasse tanto para entrar, eu devolvo o olhar dela como se pedindo desculpa e paciência com a minha insegurança. Uma garota, que pode ser Alice, pequena de cabelo curto repicado, me estuda cuidadosamente com curiosidade, ela está elegantemente vestida com um terninho preto com uma blusa cor de rosa por baixo e peep toes combinando, um homem alto e loiro está atrás dela a abraçando protetoramente, imagino que ele seja Jasper, ele usa um terno parecido com os que Edward usa para trabalhar, parece bem centrado e calmo em comparação a sua esposa, que parece prestes a sair batendo em todas as paredes da casa parecendo uma bolinha de Penal, ou pelo menos foi assim que os quase pulinhos que ela estava dando no lugar pareciam para mim.

Emmett parecia estar rindo de alguma piada brilhante – para ele, vale ressaltar – que ele tinha feito, mas não tinha contado a ninguém, o que bastante não característico para ele, que normalmente adora dividir as tiradas um tanto idiotas que ele normalmente faz achando que são os comentários mais inteligentes do mundo, o que, quase sempre, faz com que ele ganhe um tapa atrás da cabeça de Rose, segundo ela é para ver se o cérebro dele pega no "tranco", quem sou eu para discordar de Rosalie Hale, se ela acha que isso vai fazer a cabeça de Emmett Cullen pegar, então ela está, provavelmente, certa, afinal é ela quem convive com ele, apesar deles não estarem namorando há tanto tempo assim.

O pai de Edward não está na sala, respiro fundo, isso me dá um pouco de tempo antes de ser desmascarada na frente da família inteira, por que é obvio que Sra. Cullen vai me odiar quando ela descobrir o porquê de eu estar casando com o filho dela.

Edward me guia até o casal, apesar da diferença de altura eles combinam, se completam de alguma forma, ela com a aparente interminável energia dela, ele com a calma penetrante, ele quase tão alto quanto Edward ou Emmett, ela bem pequena, sério, ela consegue ser menor que eu, o que é um feito considerável, já que eu tenho pouco mais de um metro e meio. Então ele me apresenta aos dois me tirando dos meus devaneios:

- Alice, Jasper, essa é Bella. Bella, querida, esses são minha irmã Alice e seu marido e meu melhor amigo Jasper.

- É um prazer conhecê-la Bella, eu ouvi muitas coisas sobre você nesses últimos dias, principalmente quando eu estava conversando com Edward. Diz Jasper sorrindo para mim enquanto estende a mão para apertar a minha mão.

- O prazer é todo meu – Digo apertando a mão que ele estendeu – Ouvi muito sobre você também, Edward o tem em alta estima.

- Posso dizer o mesmo sobre você, se ele desse mais qualidades a você acho que você estaria bem perto da perfeição.

- Posso garantir que eu estou muito longe disso.

- Vocês dois podem param de papo furado – Diz a voz musical da mulher que Edward havia identificado como sendo a irmã dele – Eu quero cumprimentar a minha nova melhor amiga como se deve.

Assim que ela terminou de falar eu senti o impacto da pequena mulher contra mim, ela me abraçou apertado, me deixando completamente sem ação, olho para Edward implorando por ajuda, ou pelo menos algum tipo de orientação sobre como reagir, então ele fala:

- Vamos Alice, acho que você está deixando Bella assustada, quantas vezes eu vou ter que te pedir para não agir assim, nem todo mundo está acostumado com o seu jeito bastante particular de ver as coisas.

Olho para Edward agradecida, entendendo finalmente o que ele quis dizer quando descreveu Alice como um tanto peculiar, a coisa é que isso foi meio que o eufemismo do ano, também entendi o que Rose quis dizer quando falou que Alice parecia ver o futuro. Apesar de ter me soltado do abraço Alice parecia determinada em me manter perto dela, então ela começou o que parecia ser um interrogatório:

- Qual o seu nome completo Bella?

- Isabella Marie Swan.

- Quantos anos você tem?

- Vinte e quatro, Alice.

- Oh, você parece tão mais nova do que isso, eu não daria mais de 22 anos a você nunca.

- Obrigada.

- Você é de onde?

- Forks, Washington, que deve ser a cidade mais chata e molhada do planeta, e é por acaso a cidade mais chuvosa dos EUA continental, também passei algum tempo com a minha mãe em Phoenix, mas quando eu passei a ter um pouco de discernimento eu notei que Renée não tem condições de cuidar de ninguém além dela mesma, então eu fui morar com Charlie em Forks de novo.

- Hum, esse não parece ter sido um bom lugar para passar a infância, ou mesmo um boa forma de passá-la.

- Surpreendentemente, foi, era divertido ver as tentativas da minha mãe.

- Que bom então, todo mundo merece uma infância feliz.

- Concordo plenamente com você. Diz Edward entrando na conversa.

- Edward, não se meta, vá conversar com Emmett ou Jasper, ou arranje algo para fazer, agora é a mina vez de conhecer Bella, se você ainda não teve a coragem o a decência de fazê-las o problema é todo seu, mas essa conversa e esse tempo são todos meus.

- Tudo bem irmãzinha, não está mais aqui quem falou.

- Ótimo, agora voltando a onde estávamos antes de sermos rudemente interrompidas pelo meu querido irmão – diz Alice voltando toda a sua atenção novamente para mim – Seus pais continuam lá?

- Meu pai continua, ele é o chefe de policia de lá, minha mãe morra com o segundo marido em Jacksonville, na Flórida.

- Você os visita com freqüência?

- Não, na verdade eu não visito nenhum dos dois desde que eu terminei a faculdade e resolvi me mudar para Nova York.

- Por quê?

- Por que eles não puderam apoiar a minha decisão de sair de casa e eu não quero na minha vida pessoas que são incapazes de apoiar as minhas decisões, na verdade eu nem falo com eles desde aquele dia, já vão fazer três anos que eu e Rose nos mudamos para cá.

- É uma pena Bella, alguém como você deveria ter alguém em que se apoiar, uma família carinhosa que te dê todo o apoio que você precisa, sem questionar ou pedir nada em troca.

- Eu sei, mas nem todos podem ter pais como os seus Alice.

- Eu sei, é uma pena, pois todos deveriam, amar incondicionalmente deveria ser um pré-requisito para se ter um filho.

- Concordo plenamente com você, mas não é como se eu estivesse completamente sozinha, há sete anos que eu tenho Rosalie, não é mesmo querida? Termino olhando para Rose, que há algum tempo vinha prestando atenção à conversa.

- Totalmente Bella. Diz Rose olhando carinhosamente para mim.

- Como vocês se conheceram? Alice pergunta cuidadosamente.

- Nós fomos colegas de quarto logo no nosso primeiro ano em BROWN, nos demos bem logo de cara, eu nunca tive muitos amigos em Forks por causa da minha timidez e pelo meu amor pelos livros, segundo a minha mãe eu preferia viver no mundo do faz-de-conta a no mundo real, e Rose nunca conseguiu ter muitos amigos por causa da aparência dela, e eu conseguia ver a Rosalie que existia além da exuberante beleza dela, e ela conseguia tirar a Bella nerd de dentro do dormitório, foi mais ou menos assim. Vejo-me falando, ninguém nunca conseguia me fazer falar tanto sobre mim mesmo, era como se a mulher com aparência de uma fadinha tivesse poderes desconhecidos sobre mim.

- Quando meus pais morreram nós acabamos ficando ainda mais próximas, Bella era a única família que tinha me restado, quando nos mudamos para NY e ela parou de falar com os pais nós éramos tudo uma para outra, mãe, irmã, melhor amiga, tudo em uma só pessoa. Hoje eu posso dizer com todas as letra que Bella é minha irmã, ninguém me conhece melhor que ela e ninguém conhece ela melhor que eu. Completou Rose.

- Pelo menos vocês tinham a quem recorrer, séria péssimo se vocês não se conhecessem. Falou Alice sorrindo.

- Verdade, eu não sei o que seria de mim sem Rose, uma coisa é certa, eu com certeza não estaria aqui tendo essa conversa.

A conversa entre nós três fluiu naturalmente, como se fosse algo que sempre acontecia, como se fossemos todas melhores amigas, quem sabe nós não venhamos a realmente ser como Alice previu, de uma coisa eu tenho certeza, eu vou gostar muito de ter essa fadinha cheia de energia na minha vida, mesmo que as coisas não venham a dar certo entra mim e o irmão dela, eu estava pensando nisso quando o ultimo membro do clã Cullen chegou a casa, apenas um pensamento tomou a minha mente: Ferrou!

**N/A:** Bella finalmente conhece Alice e o tão pedido jantar começa, ele ainda dura alguns caps. mas está muito bom... Espero que vocês gostem desse cap. foi divertido escrever ele... O proximo cap. já está pronto para ser publicado e só depende de vocês para que ele seja postado, minha exigencia é simples, pelo menos 15 reviews ou nada de cap. sim, isso é uma chantagem...

Também estou aqui divulgando um projeto paralelo meu que está para ser postado, é a tradução de um fic de Jayeliwood, que é por acaso uma das minhas escritoras preferidas aqui no FF...

Bjus


	12. Jantando

Ver Bella se dando tão bem com Ali foi uma das melhores coisas para mim, elas pareciam tão felizes e concentradas naquela conversa, era tão importante para mim que elas se dessem bem que eu me esqueci de ficar atento para a chegada da última e mais importante do jogo, meu pai, eu sabia que Carlisle deveria estar chegando a qualquer momento, eu tinha toda intenção de estar prestando bastante atenção para que quando acontecesse eu pudesse avisar a Bella antes dele entrar na sala, mas eu fiquei tão entretido ouvindo a conversa das meninas que eu esqueci completamente do resto do mundo.

Imagine a minha surpresa quando Carlisle apareceu no umbral da porta da sala de estar, ele me pareceu bastante satisfeito em ter a casa cheia, curiosidade brilhou nos olhos dele quando ele avistou as garotas conversando animadamente, curiosidade essa eu sabia ser toda voltada para Bella, pela expressão dele eu sabia que ele ainda não a tinha reconhecido. Esme, percebendo a chegada do papai falou:

- Você demorou muito hoje querido, você sabe que eu detesto servir o jantar muito tarde.

- Minhas mais sinceras desculpas Esme, querida.

- Posso saber o que prendeu o meu querido marido naquele maldito hospital novamente?

- Claro que sim, não que seja nada que você não esteja cansada de ouvir, mas hoje eu tive que ficar até mais tarde por causa da interminável burocracia que é ser o diretor de medicina do hospital.

- Que dono de laboratório você teve que convencer a não testar as drogas deles nos seus tão queridos pacientes hoje pai? Pergunta Emmett.

- Nenhum, só que hoje foi um dia bastante agito lá no hospital, e tiveram alguns incidentes fora do normal hoje. Responde meu pai tranquilamente.

- Explodiram alguma coisa lá ou algo do tipo Carlisle? Pergunta Jasper divertido.

- Quase isso Jasper, um maluco resolveu que era engraçado entrar com uma faca na emergência, ele claro não passou do detector de metal, o que fez com que ele fizesse um escândalo na porta do hospital, acabou chamando a atenção da imprensa, então eu acabei tendo que ficar até mais tarde fazendo controle de danos.

- Tudo em um só dia de trabalho em pai. Falo eu.

- Verdade, mas não é nada com que eu nunca tenha lidado antes.

- Bom agora que todos já chegamos acredito que eu possa pedir para servir o jantar certo? Pergunta a minha mãe.

- Acredito que sim querida.

- Certo, vou lá dentro ver os últimos detalhes do jantar de hoje, vocês podem ir se dirigindo a sala de jantar.

Dirijo-me até Bella que tem a expressão muito parecida com a de um cervo que foi pego pelos holofotes e digo:

- Respire Bella, vai ficar tudo bem, você vai ver, Carlisle vai adorar você, do mesmo jeito que Esme e Alice te adoraram.

- Pode ser que sim, mas não esqueça que seu pai sabe que eu estou grávida e ele não sabe que o filho é seu.

- Vai dar tudo certo, você vai ver, ele pode ficar com o pé atrás no começo, mas depois que ele souber a verdade ele vai adorar você, não porque ele não gostar.

- Talvez o fato de que ele pode achar que eu vou me casar com você por causa do dinheiro da sua família.

- Bella, você quer relaxar, Carlisle nunca vai pensar isso de você.

- Você não pode saber com certeza o que ele vai pensar...

- Verdade, mas eu também tenho muitos anos lidando com Carlisle, e eu sei como ele reage às coisas normalmente.

- Tá, vamos terminar logo com isso. Diz Bella fazendo cara de corajosa.

Eu a guio para a sala de jantar, ela segurando no meu braço como se a vida dela dependesse daquilo, como seu eu tivesse dando a ela a coragem de continuar com aquilo tudo. Entramos na sala, eu me dirigi diretamente ao meu pai:

- Pai, eu gostaria de apresentar você a alguém. Digo eu.

- Imaginei realmente quando vi essa bela jovem que talvez você tivesse alguém para me apresentar, talvez alguém importante. Respondeu ele.

- Sim realmente alguém muito importante.

- Vai me apresentar a ela ou não. Perguntou meu pai ligeiramente divertido.

- Claro que sim, Pai, essa adorável jovem é Bella Swan, Bella, esse é o meu pai, Carlisle Cullen.

- É um prazer senhor Cullen. Disse Bella, parecendo muito envergonhada.

- O prazer é todo meu Srta. Swan.

- Só Bella, por favor, não gosto muito do meu sobrenome.

- Certo Bella, então, por favor, me chame de Carlisle, Sr. Cullen ainda faz com que eu procure o meu pai em algum lugar no recinto. Responde meu pai.

- Certo, vou tentar me lembrar disso. Disse Bella parecendo mais calma do que estivera a noite inteira.

Esme entra na sala de jantar seguida pelo staff da cozinha trazendo uma extremamente exagerada quantidade de bandejas, minha mãe as vezes gosta de exagerar, mas sempre é com a melhor das intenções em mente, o que não significa que a não tenha assustado Bella, ela parecia que ia desmaiar quando ela viu a quantidade de comida que Esme tinha mandado fazer especialmente por causa da apresentação dela para a família.

- Edward, por que sua mãe fez um banquete e não um jantar, eu achei que ia ser alguma coisa simples, só a família.

- É só a família Bella, mas Esme acho que seria importante fazer de hoje uma ocasião especial, afinal de contas não é todo dia que eu trago para casa uma garota que eles gostam.

- Mas ela não tinha como saber que ela ia gostar de mim.

- Mas Emmett gosta de você, então ela tinha certeza que ela ia gostar de você.

- Emmett gosta de quase todo mundo, isso não significa nada.

- Na verdade Emmett é meio chato para aprovar as minhas namoradas, ele sempre achava milhões de defeitos para colocar em todas elas, e você ele aprovou de cara, claro que era por que ele já conhecia você muito bem antes de nós sairmos oficialmente.

- Hum, eu sempre imaginei que Emmett fizesse o tipo super protetor, mas eu nunca imaginei ele criticando as suas namoradas.

- Ohh, mas ele é pior que Esme, o pior era quando ele se juntava com Alice para tentar me fazer acabar com elas, eles tentaram sabotar o meu relacionamento com Tanya de tantas formas que um dia eu simplesmente desisti de brigar com eles, na verdade eu passei quase dois meses sem falar com eles, quando eles viram que eu não ia desistir Alice não resistiu e veio me pedir desculpas, dizendo que ela não conseguia ficar sem falar comigo.

- Em parte eles estavam certos em tentar acabar com o relacionamento de vocês dois, ele não fazia bem a nenhum de vocês, sem contar que ninguém deveria se casar só por interesse, não faz bem.

- Você pode até estar certo, mas era útil para nós dois, supria as necessidades da gente, ela precisava de um marido com nome e status e eu precisava de alguém para organizar a minha agenda.

- Ela procurasse se apaixonar e você arranjasse uma secretaria.

- Você faz a vida parecer tão fácil.

- Não a vida não é fácil, então não há porque fazê-la mais complicada do que ela realmente é.

- Ponto para Bella, agora vamos jantar certo.

- Vamos.

Nós nos sentamos a mesa, Alice me olhando inquisitorialmente, como se querendo saber quando eu ia contar a papai e mamãe sobre o meu noivado, Emmett é claro tinha sido incapaz de manter essa informação longe das experientes garras de Alice, eu respondi o olhar dela com um que pedia para ela ter calma, coisa que eu sabia que talvez fosse pedir um pouco de mais para Ali, esperar nunca foi uma das coisas preferidas, exemplo clássico disso foi quando meus pais tiveram que fazer para ela uma festa de debutante quando ela tinha só 13 anos de idade, ela não podia de forma alguma esperar mais dois anos para ter a maldita festa dela, mas essa é Alice.

Nós jantamos tranquilamente, a conversa fluiu naturalmente, Bella se encaixou perfeitamente na dinâmica um pouco estranha da minha família, Esme claro não deixou escapar a oportunidade de me embaraçar contando todas as historias humilhantes que da minha infância que ela pode se lembrar, incluindo a vez que Alice quebrou o meu nariz com um soco que era na verdade planejado para atingir Emmett, mas eu como o bom garoto que eu sempre fui tentei apaziguar a briga dos dois, foi a ultima vez que eu me meti em qualquer discussão que eles estivessem tendo, porque esse foi o dia que eu descobri que a minha querida Irma não é tão frágil e indefessa quanto ela aparenta. Quando todos acabamos de comer e antes da sobremesa chegar eu achei que era o momento perfeito de contar aos meus pais que eu estou noivo, que Bella está grávida eu acho que é melhor deixar para quando todos já tiverem bebido um pouco mais, então eu me virei para Bella, que está sentada ao meu lado e falei no seu ouvido:

- Vou contar a meus que estamos noivos agora, certo?

- Agora, você tem certeza, você não acha melhor esperar que eles tenham bebido mais um pouco, ou talvez esperar pelo menos o jantar terminar?

- Acho que esse é o momento perfeito, eles vão adorar Bella, eles te adoram, deixe eles curtirem esse momento.

- Certo, vamos terminar logo com isso então.

Eu me levanto e bato levemente a minha faca no meu copo de água, quanto a atenção de todos da sala está voltada para mim e baixo o copo e a faca e falo:

- Eu tenho um anúncio importante a fazer, mas antes de falar qualquer eu gostaria de agradecer a minha mãe pela paciência que ela sempre teve comigo...

- Você foi o mais fácil de lidar dos três querido, com certeza foi o que menos me deu dor de cabeça e gastou a minha paciência.

- Obrigada mãe, eu sei que comparado a Emmett e Alice eu fui bem fácil, - recebi olhares ultrajados dos meus irmãos por causa dessa ultima frase, mas nada com que eu não já esteja acostumado – Também quero me desculpar pelo trabalho que eu te dei nós últimos meses, primeiro planejando o meu casamento, depois tendo que desmanchá-lo.

- Organizar o seu casamento com Tanya realmente foi uma tarefa estafante, não pelo planejamento em se, mas por que eu tive que ficar lidando com ela quase que diariamente e me desculpe querido, mas aquela mulher era um inferno, desmanchá-lo foi um grande prazer para mim, sem contar que terminar aquele noivado foi a melhor coisa que aconteceu para você, veja como você esta agora, você está tão mais feliz, e olhe que menina incrível você achou.

- Verdade, Bella foi realmente um achado, ela trouxe muita alegria para minha vida, tenho certeza que ela vai me ajudar a realizar vários sonhos, meus e seus mãe.

- Eu, com certeza, vou ficar muito feliz de ser avó dos filhos dela. Com esse comentário da minha mãe Bella corou profundamente, imaginei a cor que ela ia ficar na hora que eles descobrirem que esse neto não vai demorar tanto assim a chegar.

- Muita calma mãe, você na vai querer assustar a Bella, não?

- Claro que não, quanto mais tempo ela ficar por perto melhor.

Então eu percebi que meu pai não estava mais interessado na conversa, ele parecia preocupado com alguma coisa, como se ele tivesse acabado de se lembrar de alguma coisa muito importante, na mesma hora eu soube do que ele tinha se lembrado, ele reconheceu Bella, ele lembrou que ela tinha sido paciente dele, ele tinha se lembrado que ela está grávida, e é claro que ele não sabe que o filho é meu, por que a gente ainda não contou a ninguém oficialmente que Bella está grávida, isso vai ser interessante.

- Edward, você vai fazer o seu anuncio super importante ou não? Perguntou Alice, eu soube então que a paciência dela estava já no final e que se eu não falasse logo ela iria contar tudo por mim.

- Claro que eu vou Alice, um pouco de paciência por favor.

- Querido, qual é esse anuncio? Você sabe que a paciência da sua Irma nunca foi das melhores, sem contar que eu também estou curiosa. Falou minha mãe.

- Bom, a verdade é que eu pedi a atenção de todos vocês para anunciar que ontem eu pedi a mão de Bella em casamento e hoje no almoço ela finalmente aceitou o meu pedido

- O querido, que maravilha. Minha mãe fala enquanto se levanta para me abraçar – Ela é uma ótima menina, uma ótima escolha, e ela se dá tão bem com Alice, sem contar que ela é a melhor amiga de Rose, até Emmett não achou nenhum defeito para colocar nela, filho eu não poderia ter escolhido uma menina melhor para você, estou tão feliz.

Ela me solta e parte para abraçar Bella, ela se levanta para deixar a minha mãe abraçá-la parecendo muito sem graça, mas minha mãe claro não nota por que ela esta muito ocupada falando:

- Oh Bella querida você é muito bem vinda a família, eu estou tão feliz que meu filho encontrou uma menina tão boa quanto você, ele precisa de alguém que faça ele se divertir um pouco, ele é muito serio, ele leva tudo muito a serio, todos temos de nos divertir um pouco na vida.

- Obrigada Esme, eu gosto muito do seu filho, e da sua família.

- Bella, a gente vai se divertir tanto planejando o seu casamento, eu sei que você vai adorar, pelo que eu notei você não vai querer nada muito grande, o que pode ser bom já que o casamento vai ser daqui a tão pouco tempo. Alice começou a falar tão rápido que até os meus ouvidos treinados a ouvi-la quando ela se anima demais tiveram dificuldade de entender tido que ela estava falando.

- Querida você está assustando Bella. Diz Jasper tentando conter a esposa.

- Verdade Ali, tudo em sua hora, nós quatro vamos ter tempo o suficiente para planejar tudo de forma que todos fiquemos contentes com os preparativos. Diz Rose para animar Alice que estava fazendo bico para Jasper.

- Certo, eu paro.

- Pai, você ainda não falou nada. Eu digo.

- Estou feliz por você filho, mas depois da sobremesa você poderia me encontrar no me escritório?

- Claro, agora u acho que todos queremos alguma coisa doce para comer, certo?

- Sempre. Responde Emmett animado, ele parece uma criança comendo, porcaria, doce, são os preferidos dele.

A sobremesa é servida, enquanto todos comem Bella se vira para mim e fala baixinho no meu ouvi:

- Seu pai me odeia.

- Ele não te odeia querida,ele provavelmente vai dizer que ele acha que nós estamos sendo um pouco apressados, vai perguntar se eu tenho certeza do que eu estou fazendo, só isso, coisa de pai.

- Ele me reconheceu Edward, eu vi isso nós olhos dele na hora que sua mãe começou a falar sobre os netos dela serem meus filhos.

- Ah, você também viu isso, achei que só eu tinha sido observador o suficiente para notar.

- Sinto lhe informar mas você não é mais a única pessoa observadora da casa, eu normalmente noto tudo, é uma das coisas mais importantes de quando se é uma escritora, você passa a notar como todos se comportam, depois você acaba botando tudo isso no papel de alguma forma.

- Relaxe, eu sei como lidar com Carlisle muito bem, ele confia em mim e nas minhas decisões.

- Espero que sim.

Terminamos todos a sobremesa, então nos dirigimos novamente para a sala de estar, quando todos estavam acomodados e Bella estava entretida em mais uma longa conversa com Alice e Rosalie e dessa vez minha mãe também, Jasper e Emmett estavam entretido em uma conversa sobre, acredite quem quiser, videogames, Carlisle chagou do meu lado e disse:

- Podemos conversar agora filho?

- Claro que sim.

- Vamos então.

Enquanto saiamos da sala eu ouço Esme gritar para o meu pai:

- Carlisle, é melhor você se comportar querido, se Edward perder essa daqui eu vou botar a culpa toda em você.

Bella, que essa noite pareceu sustentar um perpetuo tom rosado nas bochechas mudou de cor para um incrivelmente forte tom de vermelho. Meu pai olhou para trás também e sorriu para minha mãe e fez que sim com a cabeça. Continuamos em silêncio até o escritório dele, entramos ele fechou a porta atrás dele, me pediu para sentar na poltrona em frente a que ele sempre usa para ler, e se sentou na sua poltrona usual. Ele me encarou por alguns minutos em silêncio, então eu falei:

- Você queria falar sobre o que pai?

**N/A:** Eu prometo. eu cumprooo... Aqui está o novo cap. Espero que vcs gostem...

Galera, vou avisando logo, minha mãe sofreu um acidente hj e por tanto eu vou passar as proximas 3 semanas sendo babá dela, por isso eu vou ter pouco tempo para escrver, sem contar que essa semana começa o carnaval e depois dele eu volto a vida dura de estudante... Por isso vocês pondem chorae espenear, mas caps. novos vão ser postados sempre que eu conseguir escrever, o que não vai ser com muita freguencia por que minha mãe disse que esse ano ela vai pegar no meu pé por causa dos estudos, eu tenho que pasar na ufba aconteça o que acontecer... Sem contar que eu tambem vou começar a fazer auto escola, então meu tempo vai estar bastante limitado...

Aproveitem esse cap., bom carnaval e qm estiver na bahia durante ele pode me achar nos três primeiros dias o cerveja e cia...

Bjus


	13. Pai e Filho

Carlisle continuou me observando por algum tempo, como se ele quisesse medir o meu nível de sanidade só me olhar.

- Pai, você vai falar alguma coisa ou não? Pergunto já um pouco exasperado.

Ele pareceu pensar um pouco então finalmente falou:

- Há quanto tempo você a conhece?

- Cerca de um mês e meio.

- Onde você a conheceu?

- Na minha despedida de solteiro.

- Então ela é a famosa menina que fez com que seu noivado com Tanya acabasse?

- Sim pai, é ela.

- Por que você nunca a trouxe antes?

- Por que eu estava esperando que o nosso relacionamento ficasse um pouco mais estável. Menti.

- Então você resolveu esperar até que ela fosse sua noiva?

- Não, o pedido foi um pouco inesperado, mas pareceu a coisa certa a fazer, eu me senti feliz pedindo-a em casamento.

- Isso é muito bom filho, mas por que nós nunca ouvimos falar dela antes? Tirando é claro as inúmeras citações de Emmett sobre a noite em que vocês se conheceram.

- Não sei, eu não estava dando muita fé no nosso relacionamento até pouco mais de uma semana.

- Interessante. O quanto você acha que conhece essa garota Edward?

- Eu acho que a conheço bastante bem pai.

- Você em nenhum momento acha que a sua decisão de casar com ela foi um pouco precipitada, ou que você não conhece alguma coisa importante sobre ela, não?

- Não, eu realmente não acho, na verdade eu acho que essa foi uma das melhores decisões da minha vida.

- Você já conheceu os pais dela?

- Ela não fala com os pais, para ela Rosalie é a única família dela.

- Hum, elas dependem muito uma da outra.

- Realmente, elas são tudo uma para a outra.

- Ela trabalha em que? Além de, é claro, dançar em festas.

- Ela é editora de livros e também está começando a escrever um livro dela, sem contar que ela só dançou na minha festa porque ela perdeu uma aposta que ela tinha feito com Rosalie.

- E que aposta seria essa?

- Rose apostou que Bella não conseguiria sair com ninguém um mês inteiro, Bella disse que ela conseguiria, aparentemente ela não saia com ninguém já a um bom tempo, e bom ela perdeu a aposta.

- Por que uma menina tão bonita quanto ela não conseguiu sair com ninguém?

- Ela é um pouco viciada em trabalho como eu e é também extremamente tímida.

- Hum. Edward, você não acha que ela concordou rápido demais em se casar com você?

- Não pai, eu não acho, ela levou um dia inteiro para aceitar, e ela só aceitou depois de interrogar Emmett sobre o meu passado.

- Ela pelo menos sabe onde procurar as informações.

- Pai, onde você está querendo chegar com todas essas perguntas?

- Há três dias Bella foi atendida lá no hospital, ela chegou lá desmaiada após uma abrupta queda de pressão causada por estresse.

- Sim, você ainda não chegou a lugar nenhum.

- Todos os exames dela estavam normais, só uma coisa diferente foi diagnosticada enquanto ela estava lá.

- Pai, você está falando em círculos.

- Certo, Bella está grávida, de aproximadamente seis semanas.

- Eu sei.

- Como assim você sabe?

- Eu sei, ontem ela foi até o escritório com Emmett me contar, ela achou que eu merecia saber, foi também quando eu pedi para ela casar comigo.

- E porque você fez isso?

- Por que a criança que ela está carregando é minha, pai.

- Você tem certeza Edward?

- Absoluta, eu confiaria a Bella minha vida.

- Isso não foi um pouco irresponsabilidade de sua parte filho? Se eu estou certo ela deve ter ficado grávida na primeira noite de vocês juntos.

- Sim , verdade.

- Você não usou proteção filho?

- Bom, eu estava meio bêbado e esqueci de usar camisinha e ela tem uma estranha alergia a pílula. Isso, por acaso, é possível?

- É raro, mas possível, a pílula anticoncepcional é quase igual ao hormônio produzido pelo organismo, por isso tem o mesmo efeito, mas em alguns organismos mais sensíveis ela pode não ter a reação desejada, podendo causar reações alérgicas.

- Bom saber.

- Então, eu vou ser avô?

- Vai sim.

Meu pai se levantou da sua poltrona gesticulando para eu me levantar também, então ele veio até mim e me abraçou, dizendo:

- Que bom filho, você realmente precisava de alguém para tirar um pouco da seriedade da sua vida e derrubar os muros que você criou para se proteger do mundo.

- É o que todos falam.

- Agora vamos voltar para a sala antes que a minha futura nora saia correndo achando que na família só tem loucos.

- Ela não vai estar muito longe da verdade.

Carlisle olhou para mim levantando uma sobrancelha.

- Venhamos e convenhamos pai, nós dois somos as únicas pessoas sãs da nossa família.

- Olha como você fala da sua mãe Edward.

- A mamãe é bem normal, a não ser quando o assusto é planejar festas, quando isso acontece ela fica assustadoramente parecida com Alice, e todos nós sabemos o quanto isso é perigoso.

- Verdade.

- Vamos logo, eu preciso salvar Bella das garras da minha irmã lunática.

- É, vamos.

Voltamos rapidamente para a sala de estar onde todos conversam animadamente, assim que eu entro Bella olha para mim como se pedindo socorro, mas antes que eu consiga chegar a ela Emmett me para, me puxando para o canto da sala:

- Papai se lembrou de Bella, não foi?

- Foi sim.

- Como foi que ele reagiu?

- Ele ficou fazendo umas perguntas estranhas, querendo saber o quanto eu conhecia Bella antes de me contar que ela está grávida.

- Isso é a cara de Carlisle, ele odeia duvidar da integridade das pessoas.

- Verdade.

- Sim, como foi o resto da conversa.

- Ele virou e falou que Bella está grávida, eu disse que sabia, ele pareceu que ia explodir, ai eu contei que ela tinha me dito ontem que ela tava grávida e que foi quando eu a pedi em casamento.

Simmmmm.

- Ele perguntou por que, ai eu disse que o filho era meu, a verdade é que poucas vezes eu vi nosso pai tão feliz Em.

- Eu imagino, o velho sempre quis ser avô.

- Verdade. Agora vamos, Bella precisa ser salva de Alice, e eu ainda tenho que contar ao resto da família que eu vou ser pai em breve.

- É, parece que você foi mais rápido que eu para isso.

- Eu sempre fui mais rápido que você Emmett.

Por esse comentário eu ganhei um soco no braço e uma chave de pescoço enquanto ele me arrasta para o meio da sala para nos juntarmos ao resto da família.

**N/A:** Desculpaaa, mas foi que eu acabei me destraindo com inumeras coisas tipo: cursinho, aniversarios, dia das mães, sem contar que meu laptop quebrou, eu só estou atualizando por que por milagre minha mãe deixou eu trazer o computador reserva do escritorio dela pra casa, sem contar que eu toh com alguma coisa que eu estou agora indo para milhoes de medicos para descobrir, esse ano foram três gripes que me deixaram de cama uma semana cada, dores de cabeça constantes, e ainda a minha tendinite que impede que eu escreva por logos periodos de tempo quando eu ainda estou no rascunho, normalmente feito a mão...

Espero que gostem desse cap. essa conversa de Edward e Carlisle me manteve acordada uma noite inteira até que eu escrevi a cap. todo, antes disso os dois não me deixaram dormir, o que é péssimo para mim que não funciono com sono, e ótimo para vocês já que é um cap. novinho em folha...

Reviews são necessárias para o update do proximo cap. me incentivam a escrever mais rapido...

Bjus


	14. E agora todo mundo sabe

Eu entrei um pouco em pânico quando eu vi Edward saindo da sala em que todos estávamos com o pai, não que eu não já soubesse que isso iria acontecer, Carlisle fez sua intenção de falar com Edward a sós mais do que clara na mesa de jantar quando anunciamos que estamos noivos, eu sei por que ele fez tanta questão de falar com o filho a sós, ele se lembrou de mim, ele lembrou que eu estou grávida e foi avisar ao filho o golpe que eu estou supostamente tentando dar nele, a coisa é, eu estou grávida do filho querido dele, por causa do filho dele que não foi capaz de lembrar de usar uma porcaria de uma camisinha, é por que toda mulher hoje em dia tem que obrigatoriamente estar usando pílula.

Há, eu claro não estou, não porque eu não quero, acredite, tem dois dias que tudo que faço é xingar deus por eu não poder usar a pílula, de alguma forma meu organismo é tão sensível que ele consegue distinguir a diferença entre hormônio natural e o feito em laboratório e é fresco o suficiente para ser alérgico ao feito em laboratório, por isso agora eu estou aqui, grávida, noiva e aparentemente no meio de duas mulheres que acham que vão planejar a festa de casamento do século para mim, a pior parte é que eu odeio chamar atenção, mas eu acho que planejar um casamento que não chame a atenção de toda a cidade de Nova York não é uma coisa que esteja nos planos dessas duas.

- O que você acha Bella?

Merda eu sabia que devia estar pelo menos prestando um mínimo de atenção a conversa, eu vou terminar tendo muitos problemas se eu não prestar muita atenção no que Alice fala.

- Sobre o que querida?

- Bella, você ouviu alguma palavra do que a gente disse?

- Desculpa Alice, minha cabeça estava em outro lugar.

- Quem sabe no segundo andar com um bonitinho de cabelos cor de bronze.

- Alice, pare de ser inconveniente e repita a pergunta para Bella. Diz Esme.

- Bella, o que você acha do casamento ser no Plaza?

- De jeito nenhum, Alice, eu não gosto de chamar atenção, quanto menor melhor, tudo muito simples, eu não quero ter a festa do ano querida, eu só quero me casar com o seu irmão, o mais rápido possível de preferência.

- Por que Bella, o Plaza é um sonho, e você pode fazer a cerimônia e a festa lá, é pratico e bonito e eu tenho conexões o suficiente para conseguir uma vaga nos próximos três meses.

- Alice, vamos fazer uma coisa bem clara para que nós possamos nos dar bem, Eu não gosto de chamar atenção, eu gosto de manter a minha vida o mais simples possível, eu corro de glamour como o diabo foge da cruz.

- Ok, eu acho que eu consigo trabalhar com isso, simples, pequeno, com a mínima quantidade de glamour possível.

- Isso.

- O que você acha de fazer o casamento aqui no quintal da mansão?

- Eu acho que essa pode ser uma boa idéia, o que você acha Esme?

- Eu acho que eu vou adorar que pelo menos um dos meus filhos se case em casa, já que Ali fez do dela um dos maiores acontecimentos da temporada do ano que ela casou.

- Ali fez do casamento dela um dos maiores que Nova York já viu – Diz Rose – Até hoje se comenta aquela festa e já vai fazer dois anos que ela e Jasper se casaram.

- Aquela festa foi a melhor coisa que eu já organizei.

- Realmente querida, você fez uma festa e tanto, e tudo tão belamente organizado, uma vez me perguntaram quem a gente tinha contratado para organizar a sua festa, você acredita Alice?

- Claro que eu acredito, durante meses minhas "amigas" ficaram me perguntando quem eu tinha contratado para fazer a festa, eu claro que não contei a elas que eu mesma tinha organizado ela.

- Alice, por que amigas entre aspas? Pergunto

- Por que ela não são amigas de ninguém de verdade Bella, elas são amigas de quem tem dinheiro o suficiente para influenciar a sociedade, e a nossa família não só tem dinheiro, mas também tem nome.

- Ah.

- Vamos querida, você não vai me dizer que você achava que a gente lidava com gente muito diferente disso não é? Pergunta-me Esme.

- Talvez, vocês são tão diferentes do que se imagina de uma família tão renomada da alta sociedade, eu pensei que poderiam haver mais pessoas como vocês.

- No final do dia soa pouquíssimas as famílias que valem a pena manter contato, mas nós temos que conviver com todos eles da mesma forma, nós poderíamos nos fechar e passar a não participar dos eventos e festas, mas isso só faria com que nós fossemos ainda mais desejáveis, dentro de casa nós tentamos manter a nossa vida o mais simples possível.

- Como você agüenta?

- Tem dias que eu quase não agüento, por isso eu fico tão feliz que meus meninos tenham achado duas garotas tão sensacionais quanto vocês duas, eu não imagino como seria a minha vida se eu tivesse que ter alguém como Tanya como nora, eu tenho pena de como os meus pobres netos sairiam.

- Obrigada Esme. Digo eu.

- Como assim garotas como nós? Pergunta Rose.

- Garotas que sabem como é o mundo real, que tem preocupações além de qual será o estilista mais badalado da nova estação, ou que cor quer pintar o cabelo esse mês, garotas que são mais que as esposas-troféu que se vê tanto aqui no Upper East Side, eu não queria que os meus filhos terminassem com uma mulher como elas.

- Com alguém que tivesse algum tipo de cérebro você quer dizer, bom eles conseguiram duas que além de inteligentes são extremamente bonitas.

- Obrigada. Respondeu Rosalie, ela estava tão cheia de se que eu juro que ela estava prestes a explodir.

Foi quando eu ouvi Edward e Carlisle reentrando a sala de estar, Edward estava sorrindo tranquilamente, o que provavelmente significava que o pai dele recebeu muito bem a notícia que vai ser avô, eu só espero que Esme e Alice recebam a informação tão bem quanto Carlisle parece ter recebido, eu vi Edward ser puxado para um canto por um Emmett ansioso, eu sei que ele estava preocupado com como o pai dele iria receber a notícia, aparentemente ele estava mais nervoso do que ele me deixou notar. O que eu agradeço, se eu tivesse notado que ele estava assim tão nervoso eu teria tido um piripaque bem aqui, afinal ele conhece o pai melhor do que eu, se ele achava que tinha algo com que se preocupar, meu deus. Mas parece ter ido tudo bem, eles trocam uma palavra rápida então Edward vem até mim, eu estou sentada sozinha em um confortável divã, ele se senta de forma com que minhas costas fiquem apoiadas no peito dele, eu me reclino, fazendo com que o queixo dele fique apoiado em cima da minha cabeça, Esme sorri, eu imagino que a cena que nós criamos agrada ela. Então Edward pergunta:

- Vocês já assustaram Bella, ou eu ainda tenho uma noiva?

- Alice com certeza tentou querido. Responde a mãe dele.

- Como?

- Sua irmã estava tentando fazer com que o casamento de vocês dois fosse o evento do ano, mas eu acho que Bella conseguiu desencorajá-la de uma forma bastante eficiente.

- E como foi que ela conseguiu essa proeza?

- Eu simplesmente disse a Alice que eu não gostava nem um pouco dessa coisas, e que a gente não ia se dar nem um bem se ela continuasse com as idéias que ela estava tendo.

- Hum, abordagem interessante, acho que ninguém tinha tentado ela antes.

- Por quê? Pergunto curiosa.

- Por que todos tem muito medo de desagradar Alice, ela é praticamente uma força da natureza quando ela coloca alguma coisa na cabeça, é praticamente impossível fazer com que ela desista de alguma coisa.

- Eu não ia colocar a minha amizade com Bella em risco, mesmo que fosse por causa de uma festa incrível, vou fazer o que se ela é tímida.

- Alguém finalmente fez a incontrolável Alice parar, quem diria que eu iria viver para ver esse dia chegar...

- Edward, você vai parar de fazer graça só por que eu cedi as condições de Bella ou eu vou ter que voltar a contar a ela historias constrangedoras suas, eu sei mais delas do que a nossa mãe, ou você esqueceu que eu sou a sua confidente.

- Ok, eu me rendo, agora eu posso falar com a minha querida noiva em particular?

- Por que você precisa dela em particular Ed, você vai ter ela só para você todos os dias pelo resto das suas vidas, por que você não pode me deixar curtir um pouco a minha nova melhor amiga? Pergunta Alice ao irmão.

- Por que eu preciso perguntar uma coisa a ela e tem que ser agora.

- Tá bom, mas você tem 10 minutos para devolver ela para mim, certo?

- Combinado.

Ele me puxa do divã, me levantando com cuidado e me levando para o que parece ser uma biblioteca, que fica ao lado da sala de estar onde todos estávamos. Ele me encosta na porta depois de fechá-la e me beija, a língua dele pedindo permissão para entrar na minha boca, o que eu permito sem pensar duas vezes, se tem uma coisa que esse homem sabe fazer é beijar, ele me abraça bem apertado, colando nossos corpos de forma com que eu sinto cada músculo do glorioso corpo dele. Quando ambos já estamos sem ar ele termina o beijo, se separando de mim apenas o suficiente para separar as nossas bocas, então eu digo:

- Nossa, o que foi que aconteceu para desengatilhar essa reação tão apaixonada de sua parte?

- Primeiro, eu passei a noite inteira com vontade de fazer isso, você é linda demais para o seu próprio bem, e segundo, meu pai recebeu a noticia bastante bem.

- Que bom, eu não sei o que eu faria se tivesse que enfrentar a fúria do Dr. Carlisle Cullen.

- Bella, meu pai não tem fúria, ele é tão inofensivo quanto uma gatinho, eu só não queria que ele ficasse decepcionado, ou pensando a coisa errada sobre você.

- Hum...Sim, por que você me trouxe aqui mesmo?

- Eu acho que está na hora de contar ao resto da família que um novo membro está por vir.

- Sério, agora?

- É, agora, é a melhor hora, daqui a pouco Jasper vai querer ir para casa, já que amanhã o dia no escritório vai começar cedo, e que quero que todos estejam na hora que a gente anunciar a sua gravidez.

- Como você acha que eles vão reagir?

- Bom, Emmett e meu pai já sabem, então a gente não tem nada do que esperar deles, Rose também já sabe, mas você sabe mais o que espera dela do que eu, Jasper acho que vai ficar feliz por a gente estar feliz, ele é bem perceptivo com essas coisas de emoção, e minha mãe e Alice vão amar, elas vão entrar em um frenesi tamanho que eu acho que elas vão querer arrastar a gente para minha casa na mesma hora para começar a planejar o quarto do bebê, e vão ficar imensamente frustradas ao descobrir que elas ainda não vão poder fazer isso porque a gente ainda não sabe o sexo.

- Hum, então qualquer coisa faz Alice querer sair para comprar?

- Mais ou menos isso.

- Deve ter sido difícil crescer com ela por perto.

- Um pouco, mas foi mais engraçado do que difícil, ela definitivamente tentava controlar o meu guarda-roupa, eu devia estar na faculdade já quando eu pude começar a comprar as minhas próprias roupas, antes disso Alice e minha mãe controlavam cada peça de roupa que entrava e saia da casa, chagava a ser engraçado as vezes, mas é claro que na época eu achava isso o fim do mundo.

- Que pobre adolescente não acharia.

- Mas eu não vou mentir para você, uma coisa que eu sempre fui graças a ajuda delas é estiloso.

- Ai, mas ele tem um ego do tamanho da Califórnia.

- Essa ofendeu.

- Ninguém mandou...

- Vamos logo, a gente ainda tem que contar ao bando de loucos ai fora que você está grávida.

- É, vamos...

Ele me guiou para fora da sala para reencontrar o resto do grupo, Rose e Emmett lançaram olhares curioso para gente quando retornamos a sala, como se perguntando o que estávamos fazendo lá dentro sozinhos. Eu sorri para eles como se dizendo que nada demais tinha acontecido. Nós voltamos a nos reunir com os outros no centro da sala, então Edward disse:

- Gente, eu sei que descobrir que eu estou noivo já foi uma surpresa para vocês, mas eu e Bella temos mais um anuncio a fazer para vocês essa noite. Disse ele sorrindo de orelha a orelha.

- Edward, por que você está com aquela cara de gato que acabou de comer passarinho? Pergunta Jasper – Você só faz essa cara depois que uma sessão no tribunal acabou saindo muito boa para o seu lado. O que foi de tão bom que aconteceu para você?

- Você me conhece bem demais meu amigo, bem demais para o meu bem.

- Fazer o que, são já onze anos de convivência, se eu não fosse casado com a sua irmã Esme já teria me adotado como parte da família.

- Isso também é verdade. Mas eu quero deixar Bella fazer as honras dessa vez. Querida, diga para o resto da família a nossa segunda boa noticia.

- Falem logo os dois antes que eu morra de antecipação hoje, vocês sabem o quanto eu odeio esperar. Interferiu Alice.

- Tudo bem Alice, eu não sou como seu irmão e eu não gosto de enrolar...

- Bella, você pode me chamar de Ali, Alice parece muito formal.

- Certo, vou me lembrar da próxima vez.

- Bella querida, você poderia dizer logo, eu também estou um pouco ansiosa pelo que você tem a dizer. Falou Esme.

- Eu e Edward temos o prazer de informar que em algum momento daqui a sete ou oito meses o mais novo membro da família Cullen estará chegando ao mundo – Eu vi os rostos de Alice,Esme e Jasper se nublarem em confusão, enquanto Carlisle, Emmett, Rose e Edward sorriam com orgulho – Para quem ainda não entendeu o que eu quis dizer eu vou simplificar, eu estou grávida, de aproximadamente seis semanas.

- Oh Bella querida, que maravilha – Diz Esme enquanto me abraça – Eu aqui achando que iria morrer sem ter netos, Alice e Jasper já estão casados há dois anos e até agora nada, e os meus meninos pareciam que nunca iriam se acertar. Ela continuou falando coisas do tipo e beijando o meu rosto, apenas para parar e passar a fazer a mesma coisa em Edward.

Alice pareceu entrar em um tipo estranho de choque, como se ela não pudesse acreditar no que ela tinha ouvido, Carlisle me deu um breve parabéns com um abraço e um beijo na testa, Emmett estava sorrindo que nem um idiota, quem olhasse de fora até acharia que ele era o pai, Jasper parabenizou a mim e Edward, parando para conversar com o ultimo, então Alice pareceu sair do transe com um enorme sorriso no rosto e pulou em cima de mim.

- EU VOU SER TIAAA! Ela exclamou – Ai Bella eu não acredito, que ótima noticia, você tem me ligar assim que você descobrir o sexo, a gente vai ter tanta coisa para comprar e para fazer, vamos ter que redecorar um dos quartos da casa para ser o quarto do bebê, eu quero tanto que seja uma menina, vai ser linda como você e vai ter os cabelos cor de bronze de Edward, vai ser a criança mais linda desse mundo, ai, eu não acredito, meu irmão vai ser pai.

- Alice, calma, respire um pouco, nós vamos ter muito tempo para fazer tudo, não esqueça que a gente ainda tem um casamento para organizar antes.

- Oh, o casamento, tem que ser antes da sua barriga começar a aparecer, eu diria que no máximo daqui a três meses, acho que isso é tempo o suficiente para organizar tudo e dar tempo para as pessoas responderem aos convites com tempo de sobra.

- Certo Alice, tenho certeza que a gente vai conseguir fazer tudo em tempo e de forma com que saia tudo ao nosso gosto.

- É, vai ser tudo perfeito, eu tenho certeza.

- Bella, vamos, amanhã eu tenho que acordar cedo para ir para o escritório e eu ainda tenho umas coisas para terminar hoje.

- Vamos sim.

Nós nos despedimos de todos, mas não antes de prometer a Esme que nós passaríamos a jantar lá uma vez por semana como todos os outros, quando nós já estávamos no hall de entrada somos detidos por uma esbaforrida Alice falando:

- Não esqueça de me ligar amanha para que possamos sair para comprar seu vestido para a festa dos 35 anos de casados dos nossos pais, eu tenho certeza que a gente vai encontrar alguma coisa perfeita para você vestir.

- Certo, Edward vai me dar seu numero quando eu chegar em casa.

- Certo, até amanhã então querida. Diz ela me dando um abraço e um beijo na bochecha.

- Ela realmente tem um deposito inacabável de energia não é?

- Não há duvidas disso. Responde Edward divertido – Agora vamos, se você vai enfrentar uma sessão de compras com Alice amanhã você vai precisar de toda energia que você puder achar.

Com isso nós entramos no carro dele, eu devo ter caindo no sono no caminho para minha casa, por que a próxima coisa que eu me lembro é estar sendo carregada por Edward pelo hall de entrada do meu prédio.

- Pode me colocar no chão, eu já acordei.

- Ah, olá bela adormecida – diz Edward enquanto me coloca com cuidado no chão.

Subimos o elevador, e ele me deixa na porta de casa, ele diz que é para ter certeza que eu não peguei no sono novamente no meio do caminho, ele me dá um leve beijo na boca e fala enquanto eu abro a porta:

- Boa sorte amanhã com Alice, eu recomendo que você leve Rosalie com você, para apoio moral.

- Certo, sorte e levar Rose, entendi.

- Boa noite querida.

- Boa noite Edward. Eu digo fechando a porta.

Vou para o meu quarto, tomo um banho rápido e me troco para ir dormir, entro na cama querendo dormir logo, se a previsão de Edward estiver certa amanhã será um longo dia para mim.

**N/A: Desculpaaaaaa!!! **Eu sei que eu demorei seculos pra postar denovo, eh que eu demorei dois meses pra conseguir terminar um cap... Eu realmente queria ter postado antes, mas juntou eu ñ estar conseguindo escrever com meu laptop dar perda total com todos meus arquivos dentro, eu descobri que estou com: Insulina alta, precisando usar oculos, ovários policisticos e crise de renite alergica, vamos dizer q minha vida esteve um pouco complicada... isture td isso com cursinho pré-vestibular e vc tem uma confusão formada...

Espero que vocês gostem desse cap.

Reviews são necessárias para atualizações posteriores....

Bjus


	15. NA Soryyyy!

Pessoal,

Eu sei que todo mudo odeia uma N/A, mas eu achei que vocês precisavam saber que eu não morri e que a historia vai continuar...

Minha ultima prova de vestibular é esse final de semana, assim que passar eu prometo que vou terminar de escrever o próximo capitulo, que tá quase pronto e atualizar...

Eu só achei que vocês mereciam uma explicação pela minha demora...

Ano que vem vai ser mais light, eu vou estar na faculdade, que tem horários mais normais que os do cursinho e eu não vou estar sob tanta pressão...

Obrigada pela paciência!!

Eu volto a daqui no máximo duas semanas!

Bjus


End file.
